Toujours vivante !
by Lilicastagnette
Summary: Seule, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper du petit. Elle savait que si un jour elle se faisait coincer par des morts-vivants, elle l'abandonnerait pour survivre. Elle le savait et ne voulait pas en avoir la preuve, elle voulait continuer à se croire humaine. Alors il lui fallait trouver un groupe à qui le confier, et partir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Que dire, je regardais TWD et je me suis sentie inspirée ^^ Je n'ai pas de projet c'est juste comme ça, tant mieux si ça plait à quelqu'un x) Rien d'original et pour etre honnête, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de nom à mon héroine, celui-là est temporaire. C'est du très classique Daryl/OC qui commence en milieu de saison 2, j'espere que ça vous ira quand même, voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils marchaient sur cette foutue route depuis des jours sans avoir croisé personne de vivant.

Le jour s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures et l'Enfant perdait du terrain, quelques mètres derrière elle. La jeune femme ralentit le pas pour lui permettre de la rattraper et jeta un regard inquiet vers la brume qui progressait derrière eux. La nationale donnait l'illusion de continuer à l'infini et la forêt qui la bordait des deux cotés semblait immense, trop pour être traversée. Mais jamais la jeune femme ne s'était sentie aussi oppressée, aussi piégée. Elle chercha pour la énième fois des yeux une échappatoire ou un endroit adéquat, n'importe lequel, où ils pourraient se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et elle savait que pour l'Enfant c'était sûrement encore pire. Ils avaient trouvé quelques heures plus tôt un regroupement de voitures couvertes de poussières et totalement pillées. Elles ne contenaient presque plus rien d'utile et les cadavres éparpillés entre les épaves ne les avaient pas encouragés à s'y arrêter. Mais sur le pare-brise d'une des voitures y était écrit un message : « Reste ici Sophia, on viendra tous les jours ». Sur le capot, des rations de nourriture, des boissons sucrées.

Des messages de ce type, la jeune femme en avait croisé des centaines. La plupart étaient là depuis longtemps et attendre à côté d'eux n'avait jamais rien donné. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y trouvait un tel trésor. Évidemment, la personne à qui cela était destiné avait peu de chance de venir un jour les récupérer, même si ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être là depuis longtemps. Elle avait quand même ressentit un pincement au cœur en se servant. Peut-être les gens qui les y avaient mit reviendraient et reprendraient espoir en voyant que leurs vivres avaient disparu, et cela pour rien.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout ceci était une bénédiction, ils n'avaient presque plus rien à manger. Elle serait bien d'ailleurs, restée quelques jours en faction dans le coin au cas où ceux qui avaient laissé là cette nourriture reviennent, mais les cadavres puants qui les suivaient depuis des jours n'allaient pas tarder. Elle avait donc ébouriffé les cheveux sales de l'enfant, avait prit sa main et ils avaient poursuivit leur route, au moment où l'odeur épouvantable de décomposition avait commencé à se faire sentir, portée par le vent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petit, dit-elle à l'Enfant avec un sourire forcé. On va bientôt sortir de la forêt et trouver une maison où se barricader pour dormir.

Comme d'habitude, l'Enfant ne répondit pas. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de ses pieds, se retournant tout de même de temps à autre avec inquiétude. La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait trouvé le petit garçon près d'un mois plus tôt, seul et errant au bord d'une route déserte exactement comme celle-ci. Était-ce une chance ou une malédiction qu'il ne se soit pas fait bouffer, impossible de le savoir. Avec un tel fardeau sur les bras, sa propre survie avait été encore plus pénible. Ils s'en étaient sorti pour le moment mais elle restait lucide : Si un jour ou l'autre les choses tournaient mal et qu'elle se retrouvait attaquée par une horde de morts-vivants avec un enfant pour la ralentir, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un groupe d'autres survivants à qui le confier et poursuivre sa route seule. Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

\- Tu as faim, soif, envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Demanda t-elle soudain pour meubler le silence et oublier ses propres inquiétudes. Si tu entends quelque chose aussi, préviens moi. Et si tu as une idée pour nous sortir de cette merde aussi, je suis preneuse.

l'Enfant resta silencieux. Il ne parlait pas, jamais. La jeune femme supposait que c'était à cause d'un traumatisme avant qu'elle ne le trouve, quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Elle l'observa un instant et le vit pivoter pour la centième fois au moins. Son visage n'exprimait jamais aucune frayeur, mais il s'approcha soudainement d'elle en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet. Surprise, elle regarda dans la direction de son regard et fronça les sourcils en entendant un râle. Un homme mort marchait derrière eux. Il avait dû sortir de la forêt sans qu'elle ne l'entende. De quoi la conforter encore plus dans son idée que s'y aventurer était du suicide.

Son cou brisé laissait voir des veines pourries où le sang ne circulait plus et sa peau grisâtre était déchiquetée sur la moitié de son visage. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et porta la main à sa ceinture où pendait le pistolet qu'elle avait trouvé sur le cadavre d'un homme suicidé, 6 semaines auparavant. L'arme lui avait sauvé la vie à 2 reprise, mais elle n'avait jamais eu que 3 cartouches. Elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à utiliser la dernière et laisser entendre une détonation qui hurlerait leur présence à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Bouge pas, gamin, siffla t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le cadavre ambulant.

Elle dégaina la hachette à incendie et l'abattit sur le crâne du mort-vivant avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Il s'effondra sur le sol et elle s'accroupit pour le fouiller. Elle trouva un paquet de cigarettes, un briquet dans la poche arrière de son jean et quelque pièces qu'elle jeta sur le goudron. L'argent n'avait plus aucune valeur dans ce nouveau monde. Elle garda en revanche les clopes et le briquet. Le sien n'avait presque plus de gaz et les cigarettes faisaient une excellente monnaie d'échange.

Elle se redressa en époussetant son pantalon, quand l'Enfant qui était revenu sur ses pas tira doucement sur le tissu de son jean. Elle lui jeta un regard distrait et réalisait qu'il fixait un point sur la route, derrière eux. Elle leva les yeux et blêmit.

\- Et merde… Souffla t-elle en arrachant sa hachette du crâne de l'homme.

La horde de cadavre étaient sortis de la brume et s'avançait vers eux. Le vent avait dû tourner, car elle sentait à peine leur puanteur, qu'elle avait prise pour celle du mort à ses pieds. La leur en revanche, amplifiée par des jours sans se laver et la sueur de la trouille et de la course à pied, fonçait tout droit dans leur direction.

Ils devaient être une bonne cinquantaine à marcher sur la route et sur le rebord, entre la forêt et le bitume. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, avant. Des morts-vivants de la forêt avaient du les rejoindres.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils les suivaient. Ils étaient trop loin pour les repérer et avançaient lentement, mais eux n'avaient pas besoin de s'arrêter pour dormir. Des femmes et des hommes, des enfants, des vieux… qui se rapprochaient petit à petit, sans quitter la route. Au début, la jeune femme ne les voyaient que rarement, le matin avant de bouger, de temps en temps quand ils s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause… mais avançant toujours au même rythme, se rapprochant de leurs proies qui s'épuisaient. Ils n'allaient plus avoir le choix, ils allaient devoir s'enfoncer dans la forêt pour les éviter. Si ils s'approchaient suffisamment pour les sentir, ils iraient plus vite pour les rattraper, et alors…

La jeune femme poussa l'Enfant dans le dos et lui intima de courir. Les morts ne les avaient pas encore repérés, mais si ils ne se bougeaient pas vite, ils allaient tous les deux finir en pâté pour cadavre enragé. Même si le visage de l'Enfant n'exprima rien, il semblait tout de même effrayé car il s'élança, ses petites jambes le portant aussi vite que possible malgré son épuisement et suivit aussitôt de sa protectrice qui se mit à courir juste derrière lui, l'encourageant à accélérer et prête à le rattraper et le porter au besoin. Leurs pas raisonnaient sur le goudron. Ils étaient trop loin pour que les morts les entendent, heureusement. La jeune femme failli trébucher et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une solution miracle. Continuer sur la route ? Les morts-vivants étaient idiots, ils allaient continuer tout droit sans jamais ralentir, alors qu'eux finiraient pas être forcés de s'arrêter quand ils seraient trop épuisés. Contrairement aux morts, ils avaient besoin de dormir. Surtout avec un enfant éreinté qui courrait beaucoup trop lentement.

La seule option était de la quitter, mais c'était bruyant, dangereux et ils n'auraient aucune visibilité à la nuit tombée ce qui allait les ralentir considérablement. Tant pis.

\- Va falloir slalomer un peu, lança t-elle au petit garçon. Tu vas faire très attention à pas t'éloigner de moi, cette forêt doit grouiller de morts-vivants.

Elle poussa le gamin vers le bas coté, en direction des arbres. Il se glissa sous la rambarde de sécurité qui bordait la route et dégringola la pente. La jeune femme le suivit en passant par dessus la barrière et s'engagea sous le couvert des arbres à sa suite. Des feuilles mortes recouvraient le sol et craquaient sous leur pas. La survivante espéra de toutes ses forces que les morts-vivants étaient encore trop loin pour réagir à ce genre de sons.

Elle courut avec l'Enfant sur moins d'une centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter brutalement en le retenant par l'épaule. Une femme morte titubait dans leurs direction en poussant des râles. La jeune femme dégaina sa hache, s'avança d'un pas et d'un ample mouvement du bras, planta son arme dans le coin de son crâne, avant de l'arracher d'un coup sec. Elle cracha un mollard sur le cadavre avant de se retourner vers la route, essoufflée. La horde arrivait à leur niveau et un mort titubait déjà dans leur direction. Quelque autres les avaient déjà repérés, et déviaient de leurs trajectoire, basculant par dessus la rambarde pour s'avancer dans la forêt. Heureusement, les autres semblaient poursuivre leur route.

La jeune femme poussa un juron, et intima à l'Enfant de se remettre à courir. D'autres morts-vivants étaient visibles sur les côtés, et les deux compagnons étaient trop fatigués pour courir suffisamment longtemps pour tous les semer. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et repéra un arbre aux branches suffisamment basses pour être escaladées. Ils n'y tiendraient pas longtemps mais seraient suffisamment haut pour se maintenir hors de portée des morts-vivants au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. Peut-être qu'ainsi perchés hors de portée, ils pourraient s'en débarrasser un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus, sans mourir d'épuisement ou mordu comme ils le risquaient si ils restaient au sol.

Elle saisit l'Enfant sous les aisselles et le souleva au dessus d'elle. Il compris ce qu'il devait faire, se saisit d'une branche sans difficulté et parvint à s'y asseoir. Elle retira à la va vite son sac à dos et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Elle manqua de sursauter en réalisant que le mort le plus proche était à moins de vingt mètres. D'autres le suivait, mais elle continuait à entendre la même cavalcade. Quelques cadavres n'étaient pas aussi bruyants.

\- Et merde !

Elle jura tous les gros mots dont elle se souvenait en jetant le sac sur la même branche que l'Enfant avant de sauter pour s'y accrocher et se hisser à la seule force des bras. Mais elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, et de maigres portions depuis des mois. Elle avait passé la nuit à courir et veiller sur un enfant. Elle sentit ses forces flancher et elle retomba sur les feuilles mortes.

\- Bordel de putain de merde… Bafouilla t-elle en ressautant, sans même réussir à atteindre la branche cette fois.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour décocher à coup de hachette au mort-vivant qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge. Ses petits copains le suivaient de près. Elle pâlit et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en se jetant sur les suivants. Ils n'étaient pas très rapides et elle parvint sans trop de difficulté à se débarrasser de deux, avant de trancher la tête d'un troisième. Deux autres suivaient et jaillirent des bois. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ces deux là en même temps et décocha un coup de pied dans la poitrine du plus proche avant de s'éloigner en courant, brisa la tempe de son compagnon, avant d'abattre l'autre, toujours au sol. Elle se retourna et sursauta quand une femme dont tout le haut du crâne avait été arraché, lui tomba dessus en grognant. La jeune femme bascula en arrière et interposa le manche de sa hache en travers du cou de la morte, la bloqua du genoux avant de chercher dans sa chaussure le long couteau qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle l'enfonça dans la bouche puante entrouverte et le mort-vivant redevint un mort ordinaire. Alors qu'elle se relevait, un retardataire émergea des arbres. Sa peau noire avait viré au gris foncé et un de ses yeux pendait hors de son orbite. La lame de la hachette lui transperça le front au dessus du nez, fissurant le crâne sur toute sa hauteur.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, haletante, et leva les yeux vers l'Enfant qui observait la scène du haut de son arbre, sans bouger. Elle avait eu de la chance que les rôdeurs ne l'attaquent pas tous en même temps, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser.

\- Tu en vois d'autres ? Chuchota t-elle en désignant les corps éparpillés autour d'elle.

L'Enfant fit non de la tête, avant de lui désigner une direction du doigt. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Elle entendait d'ici le déplacement de la horde. Ils devaient s'éloigner tout de suite avant d'être repérés. Elle tendit les bras au dessus d'elle et l'Enfant, comprenant le message, poussa son sac dans le vide. Elle le hissa sur son épaule et saisit l'Enfant sous les aisselles avant de le poser au sol. Ils s'enfoncèrent tout deux dans la forêt d'un pas vif, à l'opposé de la route et franchirent presque deux kilomètres sans incident. Mais rapidement, les deux compagnons durent s'arrêter de nouveau.

Un bruit. Des froissements, des craquements, encore lointains mais se déplaçant vite. Trop vite. Animal ? Mort ? Humain ? Elle ne savait pas et n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ils étaient encore trop près de la route et devaient s'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

Elle fit un signe de la main à l'Enfant pour qu'il se remettent à marcher, sortant sa hache au cas ou. Au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta de nouveau et retint l'Enfant, attentive. Un craquement de branche et un bruit de cavalcade qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Elle pivota juste à temps pour apercevoir une forme sombre et gigantesque jaillir entre les arbres et fonçant droit sur elle, la heurtant de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula à terre et roula dans les feuilles, complètement sonnée, tandis que l'animal courait en cercle autour d'elle, se cabrant et changeant de direction, complètement paniqué. L'Enfant, épouvanté, disparu dans un buisson.

\- Une jument… Murmura la jeune femme en portant une main à sa nuque douloureuse, avant de rouler soudainement sur le coté pour éviter un coup de sabot.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et recula prudemment en chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Elle devait puer le cadavre et était couverte de sang. Le cheval était en sueur et ronflait en cherchant une issue. Il devait lui aussi entendre les morts ambulants passer sur la route et en avait sûrement croisé et attiré d'autres dans sa folle course, il allait tous les rameuter si il ne se calmait pas très vite. D'un geste sec, la jeune femme tendit le bras et se saisit des rennes, bloquant la tête du cheval qui tenta de se débattre et recula en dansant sur ses pattes.

\- Du calme, ma belle, du calme…

L'animal s'arc-bouta, tentant d'arracher sa tête des attaches mais sa geôlière tint bon et il fini par cesser de tenter de fuir, sans pour autant se détendre tout à fait. La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur la tête de l'animal qui sursauta mais ne se déroba pas.

\- Et bien, où est ton cavalier ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix apaisante en caressant la bête. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous êtes tombés sur des morts-vivants ?

En sécurité depuis sa cachette, l'Enfant observait la scène avec curiosité. Sa compagne lui fit signe d'approcher, mais pas trop près de la jument.

Ils devaient bouger le plus vite possible, des morts alertés par l'agitation pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand. Mais la réelle question était : Devait-elle remonter la piste du cheval et essayer de trouver celui qui la montait ? Son voyage avait visiblement mal tourné et cela avait de forte chance d'être dû à des cadavres. De plus, un cheval lui serait extrêmement utile, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve un véhicule viable. Et en cas de besoin, il pourrait fournir la viande dont ils manquaient tant depuis des semaines.

Mais d'un autre coté, l'état de l'harnachement de la jument indiquait qu'elle ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps, et son état laissait supposer qu'elle venait d'être effrayée. Son cavalier ne devait pas être loin, tout au plus quelques kilomètres si elle avait couru longtemps. Ce dernier, si il n'était pas encore mort dévoré ou transformé en mort-vivant, appartenait peut-être à un groupe à qui elle pourrait confier l'Enfant. Et le laisser mourir serait cruel. Indécise, son regard passa du petit garçon aux cadavres définitivement morts qui gisaient sur le sol, puis à la jument effrayée.

Elle finit par se tourner vers la route. Perchés sur un surplomb, ils pouvaient la voir au loin, entre les arbres les plus fins. Des silhouettes passaient sur le bitumes, lentement. Elle cru voir que l'un d'eux tournait la tête dans leur direction. Elle tira sur les rennes de la jument, l'entraînant d'où elle venait.

\- On va retrouver le pauvre type qui la montait avant qu'elle ne panique, expliqua t-elle au petit garçon qui lui tendait gentiment son sac à dos. Avec un peu de chance, elle a eu peur d'un courant d'air et peut-être qu'il pourra t'accueillir. Sinon, on lui piquera ses affaires. En tout cas, il faut bouger.

Ils se mirent en marche d'un pas rapide, à l'opposé de la nationale. Aucun des deux voyageurs n'était chasseur, mais les traces de la jument étaient profondes et faciles à repérer. Elle avait également laissée sur son chemin bon nombre de branches brisées, de buissons éventrés et d'arbustes couchés. Ils suivirent ainsi, à 3 cette fois, un chemin tout tracé pendant une bonne demi-heure sans croiser le moindre mort-vivant.

La jument s'était calmée et l'Enfant marchait plus rapidement désormais, sans doute effrayé par la proximité d'autant de cadavres. Sa protectrice avait eu beau tenter de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient désormais trop loin de la route pour être inquiétés, il n'était pas stupide et sursautait au moindre bruit. Soudain, la jeune femme dégaina sa hachette et la projeta au sol, juste devant les pieds du petit garçon. Il se figea, craignant un danger, mais elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas tranquille et lui tendit les rennes de la jument. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de les prendre avec inquiétude. L'animal secoua la tête, désintéressée et baissa la tête à la recherche de luzerne.

\- Ce sera steak de serpent ce soir, ricana la jeune survivante en s'agenouilla avant de soulever par la queue le cadavre d'un serpent qu'elle venait de décapiter.

La jument aussitôt, sursauta et fit un écart, faisant tomber l'Enfant à plat ventre sur le sol. La jeune femme bondit juste à temps pour attraper les rennes avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit.

\- Du calme ! Il est mort. Précisa t-elle essayant de ranger d'une main le serpent dans la poche arrière de son sac. Tu as peur de ce genre de chose toi ? Trouillarde va, j'ai vu bien pire.

L'Enfant, qui était tombé à plat ventre, se releva avec un regard apeuré en direction de la jument et s'en éloigna au maximum pendant que sa compagne renonçait à ranger le serpent et le coinçait à sa ceinture. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua presque aussitôt un peu plus loin un endroit avec de profondes traces de sabots, au bord d'un ravin qui longeait la rivière à coté de laquelle il voyageaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du bord silencieusement, avant de se pencher au dessus du vide.

Elle mit quelque seconde avant de le voir. Un homme en contrebas, était couché sur la rive. Elle était trop loin pour le voir distinctement, mais il était clairement amoché. Et s'il était tombé d'aussi haut, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- Et merde… Souffla t-elle avant d'entraîner la jument et l'Enfant à sa suite. Venez vous deux, se pauvre type à besoin d'aide.

Elle avança d'une dizaine de pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'homme, 20 mètres au dessous. Il était allongé sur les galets au bord de la rivière et semblait complètement inconscient. Le mieux était de descendre la pente pour l'aider à le remonter, mais cela voulait dire abandonner pendant un certain temps le petit et son précieux cheval à la merci de n'importe quel mort-vivant qui passait. Elle ne connaissait pas l'âge de l'Enfant, mais il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 7 ans et ne pourrait jamais se battre contre un mort-vivant ou retenir un cheval paniqué, en supposant qu'il ne soit pas blessé. En plus, la pente semblait escarpée et glissante, elle ne pouvait pas le faire descendre avec elle. Se rendre en bas serait déjà difficile pour elle et remonter, encore pire.

Soudain, un mouvement dans le sous-bois au fond de la gorge attira son attention. Au début, ce ne fut que de furtifs frissons de branches sous le couvert des arbres et des feuilles agités. Mais cela se transforma rapidement en une silhouette qui se déplaçait en direction de l'inconnu. Un mort-vivant.

\- Bordel ! Souffla t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Sans réfléchir, elle passa précipitamment les rennes autour de la branche brisée d'un arbre et s'accroupit face au garçonnet.

\- Je descends aider cet homme ! Annonça t-elle. Ne bouge surtout pas tant que je ne serais pas remontée, sauf si tu vois un mort-vivant et dans ce cas grimpe dans l'arbre le plus proche et attends que je vienne t'aider. Si la jument panique, ne t'en approche pas, ne tente rien, est-ce que c'est clair ?

L'Enfant hocha la tête avec gravité et elle le planta là en lui laissant son sac, trop lourd, avant de se laisser glisser le long de la pente le plus vite possible, armée de sa seule hache. Le rôdeur était entrain de traverser l'eau en pataugeant en direction de l'homme inconscient. Il faisait déjà claquer ses mâchoires et tendait les bras, ouvrant et refermant les doigts sur le vide. Elle lâcha tous ses appuis, ne laissa rien la retenir et roula sur les derniers mètres : devant elle, la pente était trop abrupte et traître, couverte de racines, de mottes de terres et de branches cassées. Elle les contourna, bascula par dessus une pierre et atterrit non loin du blessé.

Il s'agita au son de ses bottes s'enfonçant dans les galets et au moment où le cadavre enragé arrivait sur lui, ouvrit les yeux en sursaut juste à temps pour le voir bondir… et une hache se planter sur le côté de sa tête. Le cadavre chuta lourdement contre lui, et il l'écarta violemment avec un hoquet d'effroi, avant de lever la tête vers la jeune femme, dardant sur elle un regard confus et stupéfait.

\- T'es qui, toi ? Siffla t-il d'un ton accusateur en cherchant frénétiquement une arme quelque part sur lui.

Sa voix était rauque, épuisée et avait un accent prononcé qui mangeait une partie des syllabes de ses mots. Il ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux, mais ses bras étaient musclés et il semblait clairement mieux nourri. La jeune femme le contourna prudemment et arracha sa hachette du crâne du mort.

\- Alison, répondit-elle. De rien.

L'homme resta quelque instants silencieux, sur la défensive, avant de lâcher en tentant de se relever malgré la douleur

\- Daryl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un deuxième chapitre, pour le moment je me maintiens mais avec les partiels qui approchent je ne garantie rien ^^ On apprends à connaitre un peu mieux les réactions de miss OC dont le prénom n'est toujours pas décidé. J'espère que les autres personnages ne seront pas trop OOC, merci à ceux qui me lisent ça me fait très plaisir ! (je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes).**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup darryldixonforever, voici le chapitre deux en espérant que l'idée continue à te plaire ;)_

 _MyFairLadyRose la voici, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un petit message :)_

* * *

\- Daryl.

\- Et bien, Daryl, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je m'offre une petite baignade, ça ne se voit pas ?

Alison sourit malgré elle.

\- Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas t'être tué en tombant d'aussi haut, dit-elle en avisant le sang qui souillait sa chemise. Et que je sois là pour te sauver de ce mort-vivant.

L'homme serra les dents.

\- Je me suis sortie de situation bien pires que celles-là et j'ai l'habitude d'affronter des marcheurs. J'aurais survécu sans toi. Et puis, comment ce fait-il que tu sois tombée sur moi pile à ce moment ? Tu me suivais ?

Son regard brillait d'une lueur soupçonneuse.

\- Je rencontrée je crois, l'une de tes amies.

Devant son air interrogateur, Alison regarda en l'air et désigna du doigt la jument près de son protégé. L'Enfant n'avait pas bougé et l'observait silencieusement du haut de la gorge, la silhouette du cheval derrière lui, qui semblait calme. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur Daryl qui se redressait avec difficulté après avoir à peine regardé la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Alison grimaça en avisant la flèche plantée dans sa peau. Elle l'avait traversé de part en part.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

\- Tout seul, comme un con, répliqua l'intéressé d'une voix sèche.

La jeune femme retint un rire, croyant une blague. Mais en croisant son regard sombre, elle comprit que le dénommé Daryl ne plaisantait pas. Ce qui la fit rire encore plus, le vexant encore plus. Il se détourna pour inspecter sa blessure. Un collier d'oreilles de mort-vivant pendait à son cou. Alison se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je vais t'aider… Avança t-elle pour se faire pardonner en s'approchant. Il faut retirer la flèche et…

\- Ne t'approche pas ! S'écria Daryl en s'écartant brusquement. Où est mon arbalète ? Tu me l'as prise ?

\- Quoi ? Bredouilla la jeune femme, surprise par son brusque changement d'humeur. Je n'ai rien vu de…

Elle se tue en distinguant une forme sombre à quelques mètres d'eux, plongée dans l'eau. Daryl suivit son regard et se leva avec difficulté pour aller chercher son arme.

\- Tu dois retirer cette flèche, répéta Alison, non sans reculer prudemment en le voyant sortir de l'eau boueuse une arbalète énorme.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Répliqua Daryl, sèchement. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de m'aider ?

\- Un… Un marcheur allait t'attaquer, excuse-moi d'être venue t'aider ! Répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton.

\- Je l'aurais tué sans que tu t'en mêles.

Alison se rembrunit. Si elle avait su que cet homme serait si désagréable, elle l'aurait laissé au mort-vivant et aurait gardé le cheval pour elle. Elle ne savait même pas au final si il avait un groupe, et il allait sûrement vouloir récupérer sa jument. Et malheureusement pour elle et le môme, elle n'était pas encore assez malhonnête pour la lui voler.

L'intéressé sortit de l'eau en secouant son arbalète, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était pas abîmée dans sa chute. Il jeta un regard méfiant à Alison, mais fini par poser l'arbalète au sol, suffisamment proche de lui tout de même avant de baisser les yeux sur la flèche qu'il avait de plantée dans le ventre. Il s'était fait un bandage de fortune avec sa chemise déchirée avant qu'elle ne le trouve, mais la blessure continuait à saigner et le vêtement était poisseux de sang. Cela devait lui faire un mal de chien.

Daryl leva à soudainement les yeux vers elle et ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, puis il poussa un soupir excédé et défit le bandage avec hargne pour dévoiler sa blessure. La flèche avait transpercée le flanc, trop loin des intestins pour les toucher. Il la saisit à pleine mains et serra les dents pour ne laisser transparaître aucun son, puis tira de toutes ses forces sur le métal. Il l'a bougea sur quelques centimètres avant de s'immobiliser en soufflant bruyamment et se remettre à tirer, non sans laisser passer entre ses lèvres serrées un léger gémissement de souffrance. Alison le regarda faire quelques secondes sans faire de commentaire avant de se s'éloigner et le laisser tranquille. Elle s'approcha de la pente pour jeter un œil en direction de l'Enfant qui les observaient sans bouger. Il ne semblait pas en danger, mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement et elle se demandait comment elle allait le rejoindre. La pente était très escarpée.

Daryl de son coté, arracha la flèche avant de la jeter au sol, retenant un soupir de soulagement. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux et, levant la tête, suivit son regard avant de froncer les sourcils en apercevant la silhouette de l'Enfant au dessus d'eux, à peine visible entre les arbres.

\- Un gamin ? Souffla t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Demanda la jeune femme, toujours vexée.

Daryl se redressa et franchit en quelques mètres la distance qui les séparaient. Il la saisit par l'épaule, la faisant sursauter, et l'approcha brusquement de lui.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? C'est une fille ? Un garçon ?! S'écria t-il, les yeux plissés.

Alison se dégagea, secouée, avant de répondre sur la défensive

\- Je sais pas comment il s'appelle. Je le connais pas et c'est un garçon ! Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Daryl la regarda avec suspicion puis s'écarta et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol avant de lâcher au bout de quelques secondes.

\- On m'a demandé de chercher une gamine, siffla t-il avec rancœur. On a été séparés il y a plusieurs jours, elle était poursuivie par des rôdeurs et depuis, on la cherche. T'aurais pas vu une fillette dans les bois récemment par hasard ? J'ai trouvé sa poupée.

Il dégagea de sa ceinture une poupée en chiffon couverte de boue et la leva devant son visage, l'autre main toujours plaquée contre sa blessure. Alison fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour la voir de près, mais il écarta le jouet aussitôt. Elle laissa retomber son bras.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vu de gamine récemment…

Elle croisa son regard, y vit sa question silencieuse.

\- … Ni vivante, ni morte.

Daryl ne répondit rien et rangea la peluche. Un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par l'écoulement de l'eau. Alison releva les yeux, surveillant du coin de l'œil son protégé. Elle ne le dit pas à voix haute mais elle avait peu d'espoir pour une fillette, seule dans cette forêt depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Bon, je vais pas rester ici toute la journée, annonça subitement Daryl en se levant, non sans une grimace. Merci pour le cheval et le rôdeur, mais je vais pas m'éterniser, salut.

Il planta là la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la pente en boitant, l'arbalète dans une main, l'autre sur son flanc blessé.

\- Tu vas grimper ça sans aide ? Demanda poliment la jeune femme. Et pour aller où ? Tu as un camp ?

\- Tu as une autre idée, peut-être ? Répondit Daryl en ignorant royalement les deux dernières questions.

\- Et bien… Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Daryl leva les yeux vers la pente en se léchant les lèvres. La chaleur était presque insupportable, il pissait le sang et n'avait pour seul bouffe qu'un écureuil et pas d'eau potable. Mais jamais personne ne lui avait spontanément proposé son aide sans attendre quelque chose en retour, ça c'était quelque chose qu'il avait compris depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser tomber avant qu'on soit arrivé en haut pour te barrer avec le cheval ? Demanda t-il, méfiant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais oui, suis-je bête. Mon machiavélique plan consistant à risquer ma peau pour sauver tes fesses mais ensuite te laisser crever a été découvert, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

\- Ça va, très bien… céda t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Alison hocha la tête et s'approcha pour passer sa tête sous son aisselle. Il s'appuya sur elle, non sans méfiance et ils commencèrent à escalader la pente herbeuse avec difficulté. Il progressèrent ainsi sur quelques mètres, s'accrochant aux touffes d'herbes qui dépassaient de la terre, se saisissant des pierres et des arbustes qui penchaient au dessus du vide. Daryl s'accrocha à un arbre et se hissa, se délestant d'Alison, qui s'immobilisa et le regarda faire, prête à le rattraper si besoin. Elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à le retenir si il tombait, mais au moins elle pourrait ralentir sa chute et l'aider à se restabiliser.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure et le son de gorge caractéristique d'un mort-vivant se firent soudainement entendre, au dessous d'eux. Daryl, qui l'avait entendu aussi, baissa la tête et se pencha en arrière, la main accrochée à l'arbre.

\- On dirait qu'on a pas le droit de se casser la gueule, fit-il remarquer.

Alison ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas commencer à paniquer et releva la tête. Ils avaient à peine fait un quart du chemin et le plus escarpé restait à faire. Elle même avait peur de tomber. Elle mangeait rarement et n'avait pas connu de véritable nuit de sommeil depuis des mois, courrait sur une putain de route depuis une semaine et la pierre était glissante, la terre se dérobait sous leurs pieds. Même à plat ventre et prudemment, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver en haut sans tomber une seule fois. Et malgré tout cela, elle était certaine d'avoir le pied plus sûr que cet homme, Daryl, qui tremblait de tous ses membres à chaque fois qu'il devait se hisser. Blessé et épuisé, comment allait-il réussir à escalader la pente sans faire de faux pas ? En plus, si il tombait, il risquait de l'entraîner dans sa chute. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de s'accrocher à un arbre en cas de problème. Mais c'était moins sûr pour lui, qui non seulement saignait mais devait porter son arme. Elle tendit le bras.

\- File moi ton arbalète.

L'homme la foudroya du regard.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui tire avec. En plus, j'ai plus qu'une flèche et je vais pas la gâcher sur ce marcheur là, je pourrais pas la récupérer après.

\- C'est pas pour tirer, c'est juste pour te soulager un peu de son poids. Je te la rends dès qu'on est rendu en haut.

Daryl la dévisagea un instant avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa progression sans la lui donner.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de la porter seul, siffla t-il. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'aider, ni de personne.

Alison roula des yeux et se remit à grimper avec des gestes rageurs. Soudain, elle tata le coté de sa botte et poussa un juron. Elle avait oublié son couteau près de la route ! Quelle conne elle faisait. Il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et il aurait pu servir à prendre des prises plus _safe_. Elle leva la main au dessus de sa tête sans décolérer et s'accrocha à une branche qui céda avec un bruit sec, la faisant basculer dans le vide.

Daryl entendit le craquement et la vit chuter, enfoncer ses ongles dans la terre meuble avant de s'accrocher à une pierre. Elle serra les dents et hoqueta. Avant de s'accrocher à la pierre tranchante, son genoux l'avait violemment heurtée. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, vit que le mort-vivant tentait d'escalader la pente, mais sans succès. Il poussait des râles, faisait quelques mètres et glissait en bas de nouveau. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement et reprit sa progression. Daryl esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu te la pètes un peu trop, tu vas finir par te planter !

\- Et c'est le type avec un trou dans le bide et qui veut pas me passer son arbalète par fierté qui me dit ça ? Répliqua la jeune femme sans ralentir, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Faut pas faire confiance aux autres non plus. Regarde, avec mon arbalète sur le dos, tu serais tombée et j'aurais perdu une super arme et la baby-sitter du mioche, lui lança t-il avant de se remettre à monter, non sans transpirer et respirer profondément, encaissant la douleur.

Alison rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Certes.

Au dessus d'eux, l'Enfant les regardait monter sans bouger. De temps en temps, il entendait un bruit dans le sous bois et tournait la tête avec un sursaut, mais pour le moment, cela n'avait été que de fausses alertes. Il avait déjà repéré au cas ou un arbre dans lequel grimper si besoin. La jument de son côté rognait le bois où étaient accrochées les rennes mais ne semblait pas encore décidée à tenter de s'enfuir. Près d'eux, le sac à dos d'Alison avait été abandonné dans les feuilles.

L'Enfant gardait son propre sac sur lui, un sac rose avec un personnage de dessin animé en forme de lapin. 15 mètres plus bas, l'inconnu grimpait la pente avec, à sa suite, celle qui l'avait protégé un mois durant, qui passait son temps à jurer et qui le flanquait dans l'eau glacée quand ils commençaient « à trop puer », mais qui lui avait offert le sac quand elle l'avait trouvé dans la voiture. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire en retard et il l'adorait.

Elle progressait plus vite que l'homme et finit par le dépasser. Ce dernier haletait, faisait des pauses de plus en plus longues. À un moment donné et alors qu'il se trouvait en mauvaise posture, au bord du vide pur et abrupte, il détacha sa ceinture et entreprit de s'en servir comme d'une corde.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? Demanda soudain Alison, au dessus de Daryl cette fois, en le voyant faire des moulinets inutiles avec les bras qui retombaient tous dans le vide. J'attrape la ceinture et je te tire sur ce passage, c'est assez raide.

\- Pour que tu me laisses tomber ? Merci bien, je tiens à ma peau ! Répondit l'intéressé en projetant de nouveau sa ceinture en l'air pour tenter de la faire passer autour d'un tronc d'arbre.

\- Ma branche avait lâché !

\- Je veux pas le savoir. Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul et rien ne m'indique que tu es assez forte pour me soutenir !

La jeune femme ricana.

\- Je me trimballe un sac bourré de boites, de fringues et d'un tas de merde que je ramasse depuis des mois. J'ai porté un mioche sur plus de kilomètres qu'il n'en a parcouru à pied depuis sa naissance et je suis prête à te coller un pain si il te manques encore des preuves de ce dont je suis capable ! Grinça t-elle. Balance ta ficelle, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ? Si tu te rates ici, t'es mort.

Daryl leva la tête et la dévisagea réellement pour la première fois. Ses cheveux bruns tiraient sur le roux par endroit et formaient un petit nuage frisé lesté de boue séchée, autour de son visage fin et angulaire. S'y confondaient les dizaines de petites taches de rousseurs qui maculaient ses joues et son nez, à la crasse qui recouvrait sa peau. Ses yeux noisettes le fixaient avec défi et ses dents sales étaient serrées à s'en briser. Il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie une heure auparavant et il avait l'impression qu'elle lui cassait les couilles depuis des mois.

\- Ça va ! Céda t-il. Quand je pense que je vais mettre ma vie entre tes mains, ça me donne envie de gerber.

\- Dégueule, te gêne pas, ça fera à bouffer à ton petit pote en dessous, répliqua Alison en attrapant la ceinture.

Bon, en matière de répliques nulles, elle se surpassait aujourd'hui. L'absence de socialisation prolongée n'avait visiblement pas eu que des cotés positifs.

Elle souleva Daryl à bout de bras avec un gémissement d'effort. Ce dernier lutait autant qu'elle, mais elle lui facilitait la tâche et il atteignit sa hauteur et une prise plus stable avec un sourire soulagé. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et ils se remirent à grimper chacun de leur coté.

Même s'il perdait rapidement du terrain, elle n'y prêta attention que lorsqu'elle s'accrocha difficilement au rebord de la ravine. Elle avait des difficulté à se maintenir en équilibre et commençait à s'inquiéter de laisser son protégé et sa bouffe sans surveillance. L'Enfant s'écarta prudemment et la jument l'observa se hisser sur la terre ferme avec une grimace. Elle se laissa tomber dans les feuilles mortes en soupirant de soulagement et resta là de longues secondes à reprendre son souffle, sous les yeux du petit garçon qui n'avait même pas réussi à faire bouger le sac qu'elle lui avait confié en essayant de décrisper ses muscles tétanisés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa que Daryl aurait déjà du l'avoir rejointe. Elle se redressa et se pencha au dessus du vide en se maudissant de faire preuve d'autant de clémence pour aider les inconnus. Dans sa progression, il s'était décalé du chemin à suivre et escaladait désormais une pente de terre friable sur le gauche où poussaient de maigres arbrisseaux. Il s'était accroché avec un couteau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu à un tronc d'arbre et tentait de s'y hisser en marmonnant des paroles intelligibles. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était autant laissé distancer.

\- Tu t'en sors ? Le héla t-elle, masquant son inquiétude naissante.

Ce type avait beau être insupportable, elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter la mort d'un être humain, même si ça incluait de gagner un cheval. Et il y avait maintenant _deux morts-vivants_ au fond de la gorge, à tenter d'escalader la pente et à grogner en claquant des mâchoires. Il y en avait sûrement des dizaines d'autres autour d'eux, dans le sous-bois.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et recommença à tenter de s'accrocher avec les mains. Il trouva une prise, essaya de prendre appuie sur son pied mais glissa vers l'arrière.

\- Il va falloir que j'y retourne, grommela Alison en levant les yeux au ciel. Rappelle moi pourquoi je suis aussi idiote, petit ?

\- Non, ne bouge pas ! Hurla Daryl.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton aide, t'as jamais été là pour moi ! Gronda Daryl en s'agrippant à la terre avec hargne.

Il se hissa sur un mètre, puis deux, puis trois, sans cesser de grommeler. Alison secoua la tête et se détourna du vide, déroutée, alors que l'homme continuait de monter en parlant tout seul.

La soleil tapait fort, il était épuisé et avec son frère pour se foutre de sa gueule, il avait un mal fou à se concentrer. Il ne le croyait pas capable de monter, mais le traiter de lâche n'allait pas le décourager, au contraire. Il pouvait le traiter d'incapable comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme une mauviette. Sa voix hilare ricanait dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il dérapait ou faisait une pause, et il crevait de soif. Il l'envoya chier et attrapa une nouvelle branche d'un geste rageur. Il savait que son frère n'était pas vraiment là, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en souvenir et la voix de Merle lui parvenait avec de plus en plus de clarté. Jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, le sol lui sembla très loin et la pente, très raide. Il serra les dents et poursuivit sa progression. Quand il levait les yeux de temps en temps pour voir où il en était, il voyait soit la gueule de son frère entrain de ricaner, sois la nana qui l'observait avec tout leur mépris et leur supériorité. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Mine de rien, il avançait. Il atteignait la couche de terre du sol de la forêt, avec les arbustes maigrelets, les feuilles mortes, la terre instable, les ronces et des branches trop fines.

\- Allez, plus vite, va rejoindre mémère ! Depuis quand tu laisses les nanas te parler comme ça ? Envoya Merle.

\- Ta gueule, répliqua Daryl en s'accrochant à une branche basse, qui se plia mais ne céda pas.

\- Tu ramollis frérot. T'as trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi, t'es content hein ? Quand t'étais tout seul, tu t'en sortais pas, certaines choses ne changent pas.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi, tu causes mais t'a jamais été là… Ricana Daryl, amère. T'es pas là maintenant, certaines choses ne changent pas !

Le sourire de son frère ne s'effaça pas. Alison, elle, semblait déroutée.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-elle.

Daryl l'ignora et s'accrocha à une branche qui pendait au dessus de lui.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, poursuivit-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ?! Répéta la jeune femme en haussant le ton.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la boucler ! S'écria le jeune homme en s'arrêtant.

Il semblait fiévreux. Alison se tue, stupéfaite. Il délirait ? Il avait intérêt, sinon elle allait lui coller une bonne fessée quand il serait à portée de main. Mais même si elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider non plus, il risquait de vouloir la frapper et tomber. Sans conteste qu'il s'en sortait dans son escalade.

Bien qu'outrée, Alison décida de laisser passer pour cette fois en espérant qu'il allait s'en sortir seul, parce que si elle devait intervenir, ils seraient vraiment tout deux en mauvaise posture. En soupirant, elle s'assit en tailleur dans les feuilles après avoir jeté un regard autour d'elle, et se saisit de son sac. Lorsqu'elle l'avait remplit à ras bord (de boites de conserve, de vêtements, d'armes de fortune et de médicaments), elle s'était servie d'un trou dans le tissu pour y passer des câbles téléphoniques qu'elle avait noués entre eux pour y accrocher une sacoche de moto en cuir usé, qu'elle avait remplit d'autres trucs en vrac de même nature. Elle en défit les attaches pour en sortir une bouteille de Jack Daniel's poussiéreuse et couverte de traces de doigts. L'Enfant la regarda l'ouvrir avec curiosité et en verser un filet sur son genoux éraflé, en retenant une grimace de douleur.

\- L'alcool à 45 degré, c'est pas l'idéal pour ce genre de connerie, mais on fait avec… Lui glissa t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu en tachant de masquer sa douleur. C'est con, c'est mon avant dernière bouteille… J'aurais pu m'en servir de monnaie d'échange.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, et s'éloigna prudemment pour observer l'homme qui continuait à progresser en dessous. Il s'était arrêté à un endroit presque vertical, seulement quelques mètres au dessous d'eux et semblait près à cracher ses poumons tant il haletait, le visage couvert de sueur.

\- Tu le surveille petit ? Demanda Alison. Je vais pisser, je reviens. T'en as pas envie, par hasard ?

L'Enfant ne tourna même pas la tête. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes puis soupira et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, pour aller se dissimuler derrière un buisson. Elle s'accroupit et se prit à regretter amèrement l'absence de papier toilette, de rasoir ou de serviettes hygiéniques dans ce nouveau monde. Quand elle était partie de chez elle, c'était des petits trucs de ce genre auquel elle n'avait pas pensé et elle le regrettait amèrement à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin, c'est à dire très souvent.

Amusée par le ridicule de la situation, elle se redressa en ricanant et contourna l'arbre, mais son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qu'elle avait aidé empoignant l'Enfant par le col et le secouant, la jument près d'eux, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les rennes du cheval. Il avait grimpé foutrement vite, le con, pour un pauvre gars fiévreux et blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, salaud ! Hurla t-elle en accourant dans leur direction, sa main cherchant sa hachette, c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Daryl lâcha aussitôt l'Enfant qui couru se réfugier dans ses jambes avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de les atteindre. Le blessé s'écroula et secoua la tête, confus.

\- Désolé, souffla t-il. J'ai cru… Je crois que je me suis cogné assez fort la tête en tombant. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible.

\- Ouais… Je crois aussi… Siffla Alison, son arme brandie.

Elle fini par la baisser, repousser l'Enfant et s'approcha de lui, ramassant la bouteille de whisky qui avait roulé dans les feuilles. Elle la déboucha et en versa sans ménagement sur sa blessure après avoir sèchement écarté le bandage de tissu qu'il s'était fabriqué. Il inspira brusquement mais son visage resta impassible et il la regarda faire sans la repousser, avant de lui arracher la bouteille des mains et en boire une grande lampée.

\- Je vois que les vieux réflexes ne s'oublient pas si facilement, se moqua la jeune femme en se redressant pour aller détacher la jument. Y a des mois, un type avec ta gueule, j'aurais tout de suite déduit que c'était un alcoolique ou un drogué. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne ressemble à rien mais dans ton cas, on dirait que c'est pas qu'une apparence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de mes « vieux réflexes » ? Gronda Daryl en s'interrompant, lui jetant un regard noir. Tout le monde aurait envie de picoler, en vivant une vie comme la nôtre.

\- Je sais pas, peut-être ce qui est écrit sur ton front ?

Elle s'interrompit, consciente d'avoir lancé une réplique complètement idiote, mais Daryl se vexa quand même et poussa un grognement de colère avant de se lever avec difficulté en envoyant voler la bouteille contre le tronc d'un arbre qui explosa, effrayant la jument. Alison la rattrapa aussitôt, furieuse.

\- Bordel, c'était ma dernière bouteille ! Tu sais que c'est très chiant à trouver, ces trucs là ?

\- Et on peux savoir en quoi elles te sont utiles ? Siffla Daryl en réajustant son arbalète, avant de commencer à s'éloigner d'un pas incertain, tu as l'intention de te bourrer la gueule jusqu'à oublier toute cette merde ? Je croyais que t'étais une sainte nitouche qui préférait juger les autres ?

\- Je t'emmerde. Je m'en sers pour désinfecter les plaies aux abrutis comme toi, faire du troc, allumer des feux et faire d'excellents cocktails molotovs, au besoin. D'ailleurs t'oublie un truc.

Daryl s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il remarqua que la jument était toujours tenue par la jeune femme et fit demi-tour pour la récupérer en marmonnant, le bras serré sur ses blessures.

\- Te-te-te ! S'exclama t-elle en éloignant les rênes hors de sa portée. C'est pas de ça que je parle. Après ce que j'ai fais, tu m'en dois une belle, tu crois pas ?

Daryl laissa retomber son bras et poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Ouais et donc, tu veux quoi ? Le cheval ? Il n'est pas à moi, mon arbalète c'est hors de question et j'ai rien sur moi à part des oreilles de cadavres et une poupée qui n'est pas à moi non plus.

Alison haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh non rassures-toi. Je veux venir avec toi.

Daryl tangua un peu sur ses jambes et haussa un sourcil. Alison attendit quelques secondes et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, demanda plus lentement :

\- Est-ce que tu es seul ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois seul ou non ? Tu veux savoir si tu peux me dépouiller ? Désolé mais j'ai encore mon arbalète, et je peux encore m'en servir pour te transpercer la tronche.

\- Calmos, robin des bois. Réponds simplement à ma question.

L'homme soutint son regard sans répondre. La jeune femme soupira.

\- Je prends trop de risque avec ce petit, finit-elle par avouer. Je voudrais savoir si il existerait un groupe à qui le confier. Tu es pas seul toi, non ? Tu m'as dit que ce cheval était pas à toi et que tu cherchait une gamine. Et j'ai du mal à t'imaginer avoir un gosse.

Daryl resta silencieux quelque secondes avant de grommeler

\- Peut-être, et alors ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on a que ça à foutre de s'encombrer d'un mioche de plus alors qu'on en a déjà perdue une ?

Tout en disant cela, il baissa les yeux vers l'Enfant qui ne disait toujours rien, soutenant son regard. Alison se mordit les lèvres. Ça elle s'y attendait, c'était prévisible.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on pourras en rediscuter plus tard, hésita t-elle plus pour elle même que pour lui. En attendant je peux peut-être au moins t'accompagner, non ? T'es dans un sale état et tu me dois bien ça.

Daryl sembla hésiter mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir

\- En plus, quand on sera à ton camps, je serais à la merci de tes potes. Je pourrais pas faire grand-chose contre vous, surtout avec un petit.

Et puis elle ne savait rien d'eux. Un expédition complètement inconsciente en somme. Mais elle avait sauvé ce type et elle s'était sortie de situations pires que celles-là.

\- Ouais, le pire c'est que ta raison. Je sais pas si t'es maligne ou complètement stupide, grommela Daryl.

\- Cause toujours, répliqua Alison. Monte sur Trouillarde avec le petit, je vais la tenir. Il faudra me guider.

Daryl hocha lentement la tête et s'approcha pour se hisser sur la jument en lui jetant au passage un long regard méfiant et refusa son aide quand elle proposa de lui faire la courte échelle. Il se hissa en selle avec un grognement de douleur. Alison souleva ensuite l'Enfant et le plaça devant Daryl qui semblait près de s'évanouir. Elle ramassa son sac et le hissa sur ses épaules. Il était énorme, un sac militaire criblé de trous où elle avait accroché des pin's, des portes-clefs ridicules et des sacs plastiques remplit de matos et de trucs non identifié à l'air dégueu. Daryl se sentit légèrement impressionné. Avec ses bras épais comme des brindilles, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle cachait une force réelle, même lorsqu'elle l'avait soulevé.

\- Ça va ? Bon, on y va alors. C'est par où ?

Il lui indiqua le chemin et elle se mit en marche en tirant sur les rennes de la jument avec fermeté. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle s'enfuit de nouveau. Daryl, malgré son épuisement, tint bon. Ils marchèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres dans les feuilles mortes et, par chance, ne croisèrent aucun « rôdeur ». Mais il y en avait, de petits cadavres d'animaux à moitié déchiqueté et des traces de pas confuses en témoignaient. Alison regardait dans toutes les directions, cherchant la meilleure à prendre quand elle devrait repartir. De temps en temps, elle se retournait pour jeter un œil à ses deux compagnons. Malgré sa fatigue et le sang qu'il avait perdu, Daryl se tenait droit et lui jetait à chaque fois un regard de défi, l'air de dire « quoi, tu crois vraiment que je suis si faible ? ». Le petit garçon, lui, serrait fort contre lui son sac rose et lançait des regards méfiant à la jument et à son compagnon de voyage. La jeune femme sourit mais ne dit rien. Ironiquement et totalement hors contexte, cette balade aurait pu être apaisante. En fait, elle l'était.

\- C'est encore loin ? Demanda t-elle quand elle se rendit compte que le terrain montait de plus en plus en pente douce, et que le rideau d'arbre s'éclaircissait.

\- Quelques centaines de mètres, répondit Daryl que le voyage en position assise revigorait. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à voir la ferme.

Alison sourit. Tant mieux elle crevait la dalle, avec un peu de chance ses amis seraient tellement reconnaissants qu'ils l'accueilleraient en héroïne avec plein de nourriture !

En effet, les rayons du soleil commençaient à transpercer le feuillage avec plus de facilité. Droit devant, Alison commençait à distinguer une prairie. Trouillarde aussi, l'avait sentie. Elle dressait les oreilles, accélérant l'allure, impatiente. Alison eu envie de rire, sachant que toute seule, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais trouvé cette maison et aurait pu passer près d'elle, même à quelques centaines de mètres sans se douter une seconde y trouver un refuge potentiel.

Quand elle dépassa la lisière des arbres, elle sentit le soleil lui réchauffer le dos. Au loin, des arbres semblait dissimuler quelques bâtiments et un camping-car. Ils furent rapidement assez près pour distinguer plusieurs silhouettes se dirigeaient vers eux en courant.

\- Arrête-toi, la somma Daryl, ou il vont se chier dessus. Pose tes armes et lève les mains en l'air.

Alison le foudroya du regard.

\- C'est quoi le plan là ? Je ne viens pas en ennemie et tu le sais ! Et je ne tiens pas vraiment à être désarmée devant des gens que je ne connais pas.

\- C'est possible, à vrai dire je m'en fous. Répondit-il, mais c'est aussi valable pour eux. Même moi je te fais pas confiance, alors ils vont encore moins vouloir de toi.

La jeune femme poussa un grognement et s'arrêta. Elle posa son sac dans l'herbe, mais pas son flingue, et en éloigna ses mains, mais pas trop. Les quatre gugusses qui se pressaient à leur rencontre avaient accélérés l'allure. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux en les dévisageant avec méfiance, essoufflés.

Le plus proche était aussi celui qui portait un flingue, qu'il pointa sur Daryl puis sur elle avant de revenir à Daryl, l'air inquiet et méfiant. Tous semblaient méfiants et perplexe. Et ils étaient armés. L'un d'eux, un grand baraqué portait une casquette de flic enfoncée sur le crâne et tenait à la main une pioche rouillée. Près de lui, un autre à la peau noire avec une batte dont il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Un troisième, aux traits asiatiques, ne s'était pas trop approché et semblait les craindre lui aussi. Alison réalisa qu'ils devaient vraiment ressembler à des morts-vivants tant ils étaient sales, crevés et couverts de sang.

\- C'est toi ? Daryl ? Demanda l'homme au pistolet en levant les yeux vers son compagnon juché sur le cheval et qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu pointes ce truc sur ma tête, répliqua l'intéressé d'une voix rauque. Tire sur elle, plutôt.

Aussitôt, le canon fut pointé sur Alison qui foudroya du regard l'abruti fini à qui elle était venue en aide et maudit sa stupidité. Être gentille, quelle connerie ! Si elle s'en sortait on ne lui reprendrait plus !

\- Du calme, je suis pas une ennemie, dit-elle en louchant sur le canon du pistolet. Je suis tombée sur votre pote dans la forêt. Je l'ai aidé, je suis pas venue chercher les embrouilles !

\- Vous n'avez pas été mordu ? Demanda le garçon aux traits asiatiques qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Vous êtes couverts de sang, on vous prenait pour des rôdeurs ! Et qui est ce petit garçon ?

Comme les autres, il avait ressentit une bouffée d'espoir en voyant que Daryl avait un enfant avec lui et avait été cruellement déçu lorsqu'il avait été assez près pour voir que ce n'était pas Sophia. Qui était-il et que faisait-il là ? La réponse d'Alison fut noyée par la détonation d'un fusil. La jeune femme s'effondra dans l'herbe, la tête projetée en arrière. La jument qui soutenait Daryl et le petit garçon poussa un hennissement d'effroi et se cabra.

\- Non ! Hurla Rick en se retournant vers la ferme en agitant les bras. Non, arrêtez !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car on apprends à mieux connaitre Alison et elle ne vous plaira peut-être pas (n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques à son sujet pour l'améliorer), j'espère que le fait que ça soit elle qui se fasse tirer dessus par Andrea ne déplaira pas. À bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, Alison est arrivée chez Herschel et les autres un peu amochée/vexée mais en un seul morceau. L'occasion de voir plus longtemps la bande à Rick. Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de me laisser une review, de mettre ma fic en favori ou de la suivre.**

* * *

 _Merci pour ta review MyFairLadyRose, c'est gentil de continuer à suivre x) Et oui, c'est elle, mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été amusant de faire tirer quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant que tu le dis, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé !_

 _Merci aussi Gwendydixonforever, c'est amusant car à l'origine je n'avais pas du tout prévu la présence de ce petit garçon, je l'ai ajouté sur un coup de tête et écrivant à l'aveugle le 1er chapitre... Et maintenant il est devenu le centre de mon récit ^^_

 _Oh une nouvelle, je suis ravie que cela t'ai plu et que tu ais décidé de suivre Ailinn Volva :) Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir, je trouve en général mon style d'écriture assez fade ^^ Haha, je n'avais pas d'idée de prénom alors j'ai mit Alison parce que ça sonnait "Américain" (dans ma tête) et plus ça va et plus je l'imagine sous ce nom et je risque d'avoir du mal à le modifier !_

* * *

Glenn parvint à attraper les rênes de la jument qui tira de toute ses forces en réponse, roulant des yeux fous. Daryl poussa un juron et tenta de descendre de l'animal terrorisé, tenant son arbalète à bout de bras et d'empêcher le gamin de tomber en même temps. T-Dog, un instant stupéfait par la tournure des événements, jeta sa batte dans l'herbe et s'approcha suffisamment près de la jument paniquée pour saisir l'Enfant sous les aisselles et le descendre de la selle. Les yeux écarquillés, le petit garçon semblait à peine conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme allongée dans l'herbe sur laquelle Rick s'était penché en rangeant son pistolet à la hâte.

Daryl descendit à son tour en tombant à moitié du cheval qui tirait toujours de toutes ses forces sur les rênes en envoyant des coups de sabots. Elle était tenue à la fois par Glenn et T-Dog qui semblaient sur le point de se laisser submerger par le poids de la jument. Le chasseur se redressa et s'approcha de Rick, qui sembla encore plus horrifié et blêmit en voyant ses blessures de près.

\- Je plaisantais, mec, signala Daryl d'un ton confus en désignant la jeune femme étendue dans l'herbe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt ? Demanda l'ancien shérif en se redressant pour soutenir son compagnon qui semblait près de s'effondrer.

\- Je suis tombé dans un genre de trou et elle est passée par là, elle m'a filé un coup de main, fit Daryl en la désignant d'un signe de tête. T'occupe pas de moi, je vais rentrer.

Avant que Rick n'est eu le temps de répondre, il pivota et s'éloigna en titubant.

\- La jument est une vrai furie, lança t'il. Elle m'a...

Sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de la terminer et il trébucha. Rick poussa un juron et se précipita en avant pour le rattraper avant de se tourner vers son ami Shane qui observait la scène les bras ballants, l'air interloqué.

\- Prends-là et emmène-la à la ferme ! Lui lança son ami en désignant la jeune femme allongée dans l'herbe. Il ne faut pas rester trop près de la forêt après tout ce bruit. Vite !

Shane secoua la tête et sortit de sa torpeur. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait presque rien et il se demanda si c'était réellement elle qui portait l'énorme sac qui avait été abandonné dans l'herbe. Il poussa un juron et le ramassa, avant de se tourner vers le gosse qui le regardait faire sans bouger, mais l'air attentif.

\- Je l'emmène pour qu'on la soigne, on va pas lui faire de mal, promis. Tu viens, petit ?

L'Enfant ne répondit pas mais lui emboîta le pas en lui jetant un coup d'oeil méfiant. Satisfait, Shane se mit à trottiner dans le sillage de Rick qui soutenait Daryl en direction de la ferme d'Herschel. Glenn et T-Dog s'efforçaient toujours de calmer la jument. Droit devant eux, Andrea et Dale dévalaient la prairie en courant de toutes leurs forces.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'horrifia la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante, en avisant d'abord Daryl appuyé sur l'épaule de Rick. Oh mon Dieu, il est mort ?!…

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, les mains serrées si fort sur son fusil que ses jointures en avaient blanchies. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, indécise sur ce qu'elle devait faire et supplia Rick du regard de lui apporter une réponse rassurante.

\- Dans les vapes, tu ne l'as pas touché, assura ce dernier sans la regarder. C'est cette femme, derrière, qui a reçu ta balle mais elle a seulement effleuré sa tête. Ils sont en vie tous les deux.

Andrea sourit de soulagement avant de réaliser que la jeune femme que portait Shane lui était inconnue. Des cheveux sales, le visage émacié et du sang coulant le long de sa joue là où la balle de fusil lui avait entaillé la peau, au niveau de la tempe. Elle semblait inconsciente et sa tête ballottait dans le vide au rythme des foulées de Shane.

\- Mais… Qu'est-il arrivé à Daryl ? Demanda Dale qui semblait désemparé.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les oreilles tranchées qui pendaient à son cou. Il les désigna d'un air horrifié.

\- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-il s'est passé ? Regardez-le, qu'est-il arrivé ?!

Rick posa les yeux sur le curieux collier, avisa Herschel qui les attendait en haut de la pente herbeuse et se souvint de son dégoût des "meurtres" de marcheurs et même de leur présence. Il l'arracha d'un coup sec sans cesser de marcher aussi vite que possible vers la ferme, escorté d'Andrea qui ne cessait de passer de Shane à lui, sans plus savoir où se mettre. Au loin, Lori et les autres les regardaient approcher, inquiets, et commençaient à venir à leur rencontre.

\- Gardons ça pour nous, siffla Rick en cachant le trophée dans sa chemise.

\- Les gars ! Les héla une voix dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent, sauf l'Enfant qui s'arrêta, comme figé, attendant que le petit groupe se remettent en marche. Il s'approcha du corps inerte de sa protectrice et lui effleura la main. T-Dog approchait suivit de Glenn qui tenait la jument, calmée mais toujours tendue, écumante. Il tenait dans sa main un curieux objet, qu'il brandit.

\- Ce n'est pas à Sophia ?

Tout le groupe se tu et Rick darda un regard stupéfait sur Daryl, puis passa à l'inconnue qui semblait toujours dans les vapes dans les bras de Shane, à l'objet de nouveau : la poupée de Sophia. Elle était surement tombée dans l'herbe quand personne ne regardait et semblait trempée et couverte de boue.

\- Vite, souffla l'ancien Shérif. Ramenons les à Herschel.

Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur progression vers la ferme aussi vite que possible. Rick se dirigea aussitôt vers le propriétaires des lieux en évitant de regarder les autres et en particulier Carol qui avait froncé les sourcils en avisant la silhouette de l'Enfant, derrière Shane. Herschel les avait observés monter la pente d'un œil dubitatif, observant le curieux convoi. Il planta son regard las dans celui de l'ancien shérif quand il s'arrêta devant lui et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de formuler la moindre demande.

\- Emmenez-le à l'étage, dit-il, sèchement. Pareil pour la fille.

Rick le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en soutenant Daryl avec l'aide de sa femme, Lori, qui le regardaient les yeux emplis de questions. Elle semblait profondément choquée et ne cessait de dévisager le chasseur couvert de sang.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Chuchota t-elle à son mari alors qu'ils empruntaient les escaliers. On a entendu qu'Andrea avait tiré, mais...

\- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. C'est l'autre personne qui a été touchée. Et pour ce qui est de sa présence ici, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi, mais ils ont retrouvés une trace de Sophia.

Le visage de Lori s'éclaira avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Vous avez l'intention de la garder dans la maison? Ce petit garçon et cette femme ?

Rick serra les dents en ouvrant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Daryl s'agita. Il reprenait déjà conscience.

\- On ne va pas avoir le choix, Lori. Il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille et on ne peut pas mettre le petit garçon dehors. Imagines si c'était Carl...

À l'extérieur, Hershel attendit que Shane arrive sur le perron pour les suivre.

\- J'aimerais des explications concernant la présence de cette jeune femme sur mes terres et vos intentions de l'introduire sous mon toit, dit-il d'un ton agacé.

Shane s'arrêta devant lui et poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Nous aimerions bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, nous aussi. Vous avez laissé passer Rick, non ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai prit la décision de la ramener ici et, dans l'immédiat nous voulons tous des réponses. Allez vous occuper de Daryl et il vous dira qui elle est, il doit le savoir lui -du moins je suppose. Elle a prétendu lui être venu en aide et il serait peut-être mort sans elle.

Herschel poussa un soupir et désigna du menton une chambre à l'étage.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Mais elle devra disparaître dès qu'elle ira mieux. Et ne vous avisez pas de me faire ce coup à chaque fois que vous trouvez un chaton dans la rue, compris ?

Puis, sans rien ajouter et après un dernier coup d'œil désapprobateur en direction de Shane, il s'engagea à la suite de ses trois invités en direction des escaliers. Daryl avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était un membre du groupe à part entière désormais, il passait en premier.

Shane grommela et les suivit à son tour avant de changer de direction afin d'aller déposer la jeune femme sonnée dans une autre chambre. L'Enfant allait les suivre, mais une femme aux cheveux blonds -Patricia- le retint dans le hall et il fut contraint de s'arrêter. Il ne chercha pas à les suivre mais ne les quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de son champs de vision.

Allison de son coté, se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'on la déposait sur un lit. Elle devait avoir perdu connaissance quelques minutes et des souvenirs éparses d'une conversation auquel elle n'avait pas participé lui revenaient par bribes, comme si elle n'avait fait que somnoler. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais on lui saisit l'épaule pour la plaquer sans ménagement contre le matelas.

\- Toi bouge pas et tu restes sagement ici, annonça l'homme qui la tenait. T'as pas intérêt à chercher les emmerdes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, je n'ai jamais…

\- Ferme-là. Cracha l'homme avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Alison eu quand même le temps d'apercevoir son sac et toutes ses affaires trôner sur son dos.

\- Hey ! Hurla t-elle en se levant.

Pendant un court instant, elle se sentie prise de vertige et, le temps qu'elle traverse la pièce, la porte se refermait avec un bruit de clef dans la serrure.

\- Laissez moi sortir ! Hurla la jeune femme en se jetant contre la porte avant de tambouriner contre le bâtant qui ne bougea pas du tout.

Elle recula avec un juron et décocha un coup de pied dans le bois avant de se retourner à la recherche d'une sortie. Portant distraitement sa main à sa hanche, elle réalisa qu'on l'avait aussi délestée de son pistolet en se sentie commencer à paniquer.

\- Merde ! S'écria t-elle avant de faire le tour de la pièce en cherchant une issue. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on veut rendre service ! Quelle conne, mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne !

En plus de cela, elle avait un mal de crâne horrible, son genoux la tiraillait et elle avait terriblement faim. Une vive douleur la lançait à la tempe et, se passant distraitement la main dans les cheveux, elle sentit la coupure du tir qui l'avait frôlé. Le bruit de la balle lui revint en mémoire et elle pâlit en réalisant qu'il s'en était fallu de quelques millimètres pour qu'elle ne meure réellement cette fois. Et que si les gens ici lui avait tiré dessus à vue, elle était en danger.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration pour calmer la panique montante et chercha une issue du regard. La porte ? Fermée. Elle pouvait essayer de ramasser une chambre et la forcer mais cela serait bruyant et elle ne connaissait pas la maison, qu'elle devinait bondée de monde. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir suivre Daryl déjà ?

Ah oui, le môme. Où était-il d'ailleurs ?

Alison serra les dents. Au moins, si ils l'avaient avec eux et qu'elle fichait le camps, ils seraient forcés de le garder. Du moins elle l'espérait. La jeune femme se précipita vers la fenêtre, seule option valable, vraisemblablement. Elle s'acharna dessus plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre comment on l'ouvrait. L'issue était étroite. Alison passa sa tête et son buste à l'extérieur mais compris rapidement que son postérieur n'allait pas se montrer aussi coopératif. Décidant de tenter sa chance malgré tout, elle prit appui sur ses mains et tenta de forcer le passage, lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau la clef derrière elle, étouffée par le verre. Une adolescente aux cheveux blonds entra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant et se figea sur le seuil en la voyant depuis l'extérieur à travers la vitre, le cou tordu pour la regarder dans les yeux, les fesses toujours coincée sous la petite fenêtre. Les deux filles se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avec perplexité, avant qu'Alison ne prenne la parole d'un ton parfaitement calme.

\- Hem. Donnez moi une minute, grommela t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

Elle se tortilla et parvint à rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce sans être trop ridicule et entreprit d'épousseter ses vêtements, l'air digne.

\- Heu… Mon père m'envoie pour vous dire qu'il va bientôt arriver pour vous examiner, hésita la jeune fille blonde, déroutée.

\- Où sont mes affaires et le petit gars qui était avec moi ? Répondit Alison en essayant de prendre une voix impérieuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

L'adolescente recula légèrement, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Heu, il s'agit peut-être de celui que j'ai vu dans la cuisine, hésita t-elle, inquiète. Il va bien, une amie à moi lui donne de la nourriture, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter…

\- Et mon sac ?

\- Je… J'ignore où il se trouve. Je ne savais pas qu'on vous avait pris vos affaires, je suis désolée… Murmura le jeune fille, les yeux baissés. Les gens que avez vu dehors ne sont pas de ma famille, ce sont des inconnus qui vivent seulement chez nous pour le moment, on ne les connais pas, mais ils ne sont pas mauvais…

Alison eu un mouvement pour s'approcher, mais la jeune fille fit mine de refermer la porte et elle s'arrêta.

\- Mon père viendra bientôt voir comment allez, répéta t-elle plus vite et sans la regarder. Pour le moment il s'occupe de l'homme qui était avec vous. Au revoir.

Elle voulu s'en aller, mais Alison bondit en avant et la saisit par l'épaule avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de fermer la porte.

\- À l'aide ! Hurla l'adolescente.

\- Du calme ! Grinça son aînée en la lâchant, je ne veux simplement pas être enfermée ! Tu peux faire ça pour moi, non ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard craintif.

\- On ne craint pas seulement que vous vous enfuyez… C'est plus prudent pour vous, vous comprenez ?

Alison resta interdite un instant, puis soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas la plus petite intention de vous attaquer non plus ! Crois-tu que si j'étais ce genre de personne, je vous aurais ramené votre ami ? Mais une porte fermée à clé aujourd'hui, c'est un piège en cas d'attaque, tu saisis ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête, se dégagea et s'éloigna en vitesse, soulagée. Alison jeta un rapide regard dans sa direction, tentant de comprendre de quelle manière la maison avait été construite et dans quelle direction s'enfuir au besoin, avant de retourner s'asseoir là où on l'avait « délicatement » laissée.

Le lit était confortable et propre, une première depuis des semaines. Elle s'allongea et décida d'attendre patiemment qu'on vienne l'examiner, en se concentrant sur les bruits qui raisonnaient dans la maison. Des pas, des voix étouffées par les murs en bois. La chambre autour d'elle semblait sobre, une chambre d'ami sans doute. Alison ne comprit pas pourquoi on la traitait si aimablement après l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu, c'était paradoxal. Et l'homme qui allait venir, était-il médecin ?

Incapable de rester calme, elle fini par se redresser et revint près de la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le pré par lequel elle était venue.

Au loin, il y avait une sorte de grange, des arbres qui bordaient une cours dans laquelle étaient garés divers véhicules, du camping-car à la moto, mais il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde devait être dans la maison, secoué par l'incident. Si elle voulait se sortir de ce mauvais pas, c'était sans doute le meilleur moment et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec ces gens. Ils avaient eu l'air aussi effrayés qu'elle et lui avaient confisqué toutes les affaires qu'elle avait réunies au cours de longs mois de survie, et en plus la retenait elle et son protégé.

Elle aurait voulu fuir et le leur laisser, c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début après tout, mais elle ne savait pas encore si ils étaient suffisamment dignes de confiance pour l'adopter et en prendre soin. Après tout, il pouvait très bien l'abandonner en pleine forêt aussitôt qu'elle serait partie ! Elle avait déjà croisé beaucoup de personnes capables du pire…

En plus de cela, ils lui fournissaient à elle un abri sûr, peut-être quelques soins et par dessus tout, c'était des gens. La jeune femme ne voulait plus se mêler à personne, elle s'était résolue, mais cela faisait tant de jours qu'elle n'avait croisé aucun vivant que la présence de gens en bonne santé lui était réconfortante. Elle avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait. Et puis la chambre était accueillante et le lit l'attirait comme un aimant.

Alison s'allongea donc de nouveau, plus détendue maintenant qu'elle avait prit une décision solide. Elle tenta de se persuader que c'était la bonne décision et entreprit de rester consciente et alerte au cas où quelqu'un entrerait de nouveau.

Elle fut réveillée au bout de quelques minutes par le bruit de la porte.

Un vieil homme entra dans la chambre, suivit de celui qui avait une démarche de cow-boy et était armé d'un colt argenté. Il tenait dans la main le pistolet d'Alison et le leva devant ses yeux en le tenant par le canon. Elle eu un mouvement pour l'attraper, mais ce fut le vieil homme qui referma sa main dessus.

\- Pas d'armes dans ma maison, Rick ! Dit-il d'un ton sec avant de tirer un tabouret jusqu'à lui, et s'asseoir près du lit en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur à celle que l'homme avait toujours à la ceinture.

\- Il est déchargé, précisa l'intéressé, et pour l'autre, je préfère être plus prudent avec les gens qu'on ne connaît pas.

Il jeta un long regard sévère en direction d'Alison qui s'allongea sur le lit, tendue.

\- Je n'ai pas d'intentions hostiles, affirma t-elle, et moi non plus je ne vous connais pas. Après tout, c'est vous qui m'avez tiré dessus.

Rick détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas moi, même si cela à dû vous donner cette impression, mais une femme de mon groupe qui, de loin, vous à prit pour des rôdeurs. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire de mal à des vivants.

\- Si je suis dans cet état, c'est parce que j'accompagnais votre ami, grommela la jeune fille en effleurant sa blessure du bout des doigts. Il va bien ?

\- Bien, répondit le vieil homme, mais encore plus amoché que vous. Mais je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à rattraper sa blessure, j'ai été vétérinaire.

\- Il était tombé dans une gorge.

\- C'est ce qu'il nous a dit oui, répondit Rick. Je suis venu vous demander de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Votre version des faits.

La jeune femme hocha la tête alors qu'Herschel lui examinait la tempe, avant de prendre un coton et de désinfecter la plaie avec un produit à l'odeur chlorée qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Je me déplaçais sur une route à quelques kilomètres d'ici, à pied avec l'Enfant. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- On s'occupe de lui et nous ne lui ferons pas de mal si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, grinça le vieil homme. Malheur à vous s'il vous viens le soupçon que nous puissions faire du mal à un enfant, je suis déjà trop aimable de gaspiller mes médicaments alors que ma famille pourrait en avoir besoin n'importe quand !

Alison serra les dents et poursuivit :

\- On était suivit par des morts-vivants depuis plusieurs jours. Ils ne savaient pas que l'on était là, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de marcher et de suivre la même route que nous. Ils devaient suivre notre odeur, quelque chose comme ça… On en pouvait plus, alors j'ai voulue couper par la forêt avant qu'ils ne finissent par nous rattraper, où que l'un de nous ne se blesse par exemple. C'est là que je suis tombée sur le cheval, tout seul. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir désarçonné son cavalier depuis longtemps, alors j'ai remonté sa piste et j'ai trouvé la gorge. Votre ami était inconscient et des morts-vivants allaient lui tomber dessus. Je suis descendue l'aider et nous sommes remontés ensemble. Puis je l'ai accompagné ici, résuma Alison, presque sans respirer.

Rick hocha la tête, pensif.

\- Et pourquoi vous aussi êtes vous venue ? Demanda le vieil homme en se redressa avec raideur, en rangeant ses affaires d'un mouvement professionnel. Espérez-vous obtenir des vivres en remerciement ? L'homme à qui vous êtes venu en aide n'est même pas de mes connaissances.

Il traversa la pièce d'un pas las et ouvrit la porte.

\- Il n'en a jamais été question, Herschel ! Répliqua Rick, Daryl est de notre groupe, nous nous occuperons de cette femme, acceptez simplement de lui fournir un lit tant qu'elle est en convalescence !

Un grognement intelligible lui répondit alors que la porte se refermait. Rick soupira et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme, que l'éclat du vieil homme avait rendue mal à l'aise. Elle s'était redressée et soutenait son regard, attendant son avis propre.

\- Vous êtes venue en aide à l'un des nôtres, c'est donc tout notre groupe qui vous en est reconnaissant, expliqua Rick, mais Herschel ne vous doit rien. Nous avons donc prit le parti de vous faire confiance, mais nous changerons d'avis au moindre problème. Il nous a aussi expliqué que vous teniez à ce que nous gardions le petit garçon avec nous. Je préfère vous prévenir immédiatement, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

Alison secoua la tête.

\- Je me douterais que vous diriez ça, répondit-elle. Nous en reparlerons plus tard si vous le voulez bien et je vous expliquerais tout, d'accord ?

Rick hocha la tête après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Si vous y tenez. En attendant, vous semblez épuisée. Reposez vous, je vais négocier avec Herschel votre présence ici jusqu'à demain matin. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre histoire le plus rapidement possible et si possible immédiatement. En fonction de ce que vous me direz et de la décision que nous aurons prise, nous verrons combien de temps vous resterez parmi nous. Mais comprenez bien qe vous devrez partir tôt où tard.

\- C'était mon intention dès le départ, répliqua la jeune femme. Je le ferai, mais j'aimerais voir le petit.

Rick hocha la tête.

\- Il ne va pas tarder, ne vous en faites pas. De la nourriture lui a été donnée.

\- Et mes affaires ?

Cette fois, l'ancien shérif eu l'air ennuyé. Il poussa un soupir en jetant un regard furtif par la fenêtre. Alison devina que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais comme pour vos armes, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous les laisser. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce que vous posséder, et ce que vous pourriez utiliser contre nous.

Alison grimaça.

\- Très bien, concéda t-elle, mais attendez demain avant de fouiller dedans ou de vous servir, je vous montrerais ce que j'ai réuni.

Rick hocha lentement la tête.

\- Assurément, confirma t-il, mais nous n'avions pas l'intention de nous servir dans vos possessions...

\- Peu importe ! Je m'appelle Alison, commença t-elle. J'ai fait pas mal de chemin depuis le début de l'épidémie. J'ai fait trop de chemin et vu trop de choses pour tout vous raconter aujourd'hui, mais sachez au moins ceci : j'ai grandit dans le Texas et quand la ferme où j'ai grandit à été envahit je me suis enfuie avec le pick-up de mon père et une carabine. J'ai fait pas mal de chemin seule et toutes mes rencontres avec des groupes se sont assez mal déroulées. Je n'ai pas l'intention de renouveler l'expérience.

\- Vous venez du Texas ? Répéta Rick sans tenir compte du reste. Vous avez fait beaucoup de chemin ! Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle aurait préféré l'apprendre plus tard, discrètement et ainsi éviter de passer pour une idiote incapable de se situer et s'orienter -ce qu'elle était, heu, un peu.

\- Pas vraiment… avoua t-elle.

\- Vous êtes tout près d'Atlanta. En Géorgie.

\- OUAH ! J'ai traversé trois États ?

Rick sourit, amusé.

\- On dirais bien !

La jeune fille boxa l'air pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers. En un instant, l'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue. Comme quoi, cela servait d'avoir un sens de l'orientation déplorable.

\- Je le savais. Je suis vraiment géniale.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à l'ancien shérif qui sembla amusé. Il se reprit néanmoins assez rapidement et ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau, redevenant couleur ciel d'orage.

\- J'aurais une autre question à vous poser.

\- Je vous écoute ?

\- Auriez-vous vu, quelque part dans la forêt une petite fille, âgée d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux courts...

\- Votre ami m'a déjà posé cette question, le coupa Alison. Je n'ai vu aucune personne correspondant à cette description, je ne suis pas dans la région depuis longtemps... Auparavant, j'arpentais la route avec le gosse. Mais on était suivit par une bonne trentaine de morts-vivants si ce n'est plus ! Nous avons fait un petit bout de chemin en passant par la forêt ensuite, pour leur échapper, mais à part votre ami, sa jument et quelques morts-vivants, nous n'avons croisé personne.

Rick hocha la tête, résigné. Il adressa un léger signe de tête en direction de la porte qui s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur. Un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes entra dans la pièce en trottinant et grimpa sur le lit, le visage rayonnant mais sans émettre le moindre son. Alison le serra aussitôt dans ses bras en poussant un petit cri de joie, indifférente à sa saleté repoussante. Rick sourit légèrement et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, une présence lui fit tourner la tête. Lori s'était approchée silencieusement et l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Tout vas bien ? Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu ne l'enfermes pas ? Répondit sa femme.

L'ex-shérif hocha la tête et tourna la clef dans la serrure avant de suivre Lori qui avait fait demi-tour, prête à retourner veiller sur Carl. Elle s'était inquiétée pour Daryl et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait ainsi que leur invitée, elle pouvait revenir à ses préoccupations principales. Mais Rick comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas que nous gardions cette fille ici ?

\- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Lori. Elle est venue en aide à Daryl et nous lui sommes redevables, mais je ne suis pas tranquille de savoir une inconnue si près de notre fils.

Rick passa une main dans ses cheveux. Visiblement, sa femme n'allait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement qu'Hershel.

\- Je ne crois pas sincèrement qu'elle soit dangereuse, dit-il, même si rien ne me permet de l'affirmer. En plus d'avoir prêté main forte à l'un des nôtres, cela fait des jours qu'elle voyage avec un enfant. Tu l'as vu, non ? Petit, incapable de se défendre ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mauvaise.

Lori pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus, mais l'un et l'autre sont peut-être liés. Si elle est venue en aide à Daryl, ne crois-tu pas que cela soit simplement pour que nous ayons une dette envers elle ? Dans ce cas, rien n'indique que ces intentions soient réellement louables !

Brusquement, Lori s'arrêta. Elle jeta un regard perdu à son mari.

\- C'est un risque que tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire prendre, Rick ! Si il devait arriver quelque chose à Carl, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Elle secoua la tête et poursuivit :

\- En plus, Daryl à prit des risques énormes pour retrouver Sophia. Rick, il aurait pu être tué. Le danger est réel...

L'ancien shérif secoua la tête et embrassa sa femme sur le front.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire prendre le moindre risque, dit-il en baissa les yeux sur Lori qui ne le regardait pas, la gorge serrée. Elle ne restera pas longtemps et, si jamais elle tente quoi que ce soit contre nous j'assumerais moi même l'acte de l'avoir introduite ici, d'accord ? Quand à Sophia...

L'ancien shérif passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air préoccupé.

\- Daryl nous à rendu un fier service. Il a retrouvé cette poupée à un endroit qui nous pousse à diviser par deux la zone de recherches. Avec l'aide de cette femme, qui plus est.

Sa femme pinça les lèvres et poussa un soupir.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, mais j'ai peur pour notre fils.

\- J'ai peur aussi, mais il ne faut pas. Les choses auraient pu être bien pire, nous nous en sortant bien pour le moment. Et regarde Daryl, il aurait pu mourir dans cette forêt et cette fille être tuée par Andrea. Nous nous en sortons bien...

Lori détourna les yeux.

\- Si tu le dis, dit-elle d'une voix sourde avant de s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de Carl.

Rick la suivit du regard, le cœur serré et descendit les escaliers, pensif. Il croisa Shane, dans les marches. Ce dernier les montaient en sens inverse et soutint son regard avant de lancer :

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Lori. Je suis désolé, mais je ne te suit pas sur ce point.

Son ami s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On ne peut pas continuer les recherches, expliqua Shane en jouant pensivement avec sa casquette. De plus, je ne pense pas que la place de cette femme soit sous le même toit que nous.

Rick fronça les sourcils et revint sur ses pas pour faire face à son ancien partenaire.

\- Laisser tomber maintenant ? Daryl a risqué sa vie pour nous ramener la première preuve tangible et sans cette femme, il aurait bien pu ne jamais en revenir, chuchota t-il sèchement pour que les deux principaux intéressés, en convalescence à l'étage, ne les entendent pas.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Pour moi, Daryl a failli mourir pour une poupée, répondit Shane en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, je sais comment tu vois les choses... Répliqua Rick, sèchement.

Il croisa le regard de Lori qui, en haut des marches, avait écouté tout l'échange sans un mot et fit demi-tour, descendant les escaliers d'un pas vif. Il ignorait si sa femme était au fond d'elle de son coté ou de celui de Shane qui désapprouvait sa décision et ne tenait pas à faire front commun contre eux -car il s'agissait bien de sa décision, et quoi qu'il arrive il était près à en payer le prix.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^_^ Bonne journée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite du chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si je trouve la fin un peu bateau. Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et qui suivent mon histoire où l'ont mise en favori. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Merci MyFairLadyRose pour ta review ! Eh bien, personne ne le connait (à priori, sait-on jamais après tout), et peut-être qu'il le sent, mais il pourrait aussi simplement s'inquiéter pour sa protectrice !_

 _Merci aussi Ailinn Volva ! J'espère que la manière dont le récit s'oriente va continuer à te plaire :)_

* * *

Alison se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un moment à réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle douta même quelques instants que tous les événements qu'elle avait vécu depuis le début de l'épidémie aient vraiment eut lieu. Mais elle dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence et la chambre où elle s'était réveillée n'était pas non plus la sienne. Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient, elle réalisa que l'Enfant n'était plus là. Elle ne l'avait même sentit s'en aller. Où était-il ?

En se redressant, la jeune femme avisa le soleil haut par la fenêtre et déduisit qu'elle n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup. Quelques heures tout au plus. En balayant la pièce du regard, elle avisa une jeune femme brune qui se tenait sur le seuil et avait ouvert la porte, la main toujours sur la poignée. C'était ça qui avait dû la réveiller.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda l'intéressée en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans se presser l'ouvrit. Elle dû forcer un moment avant d'y parvenir et Alison se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas coincée quand elle avait essayé de s'enfuir par là.

\- Mieux que depuis très longtemps, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle se redressa et réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée. Elle n'avait même pas enlevé ses chaussures, une habitude qu'elle avait prise de les garder aux pieds quand elle dormait dehors et qu'aucun mur ne pouvait la protéger. Avec un sourire amusé, la jeune femme descendit du lit et fit craquer ses articulations avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux qui formaient une masse informe sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je m'appelle Maggie, expliqua son hôte et lissant le lit qui n'avait même pas été défait. Et vous ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Alison semblait éprouver des difficultés à réprimer un rire.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Maggie d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh, heu rien de très important ! Une de mes vaches préférée portait le même prénom, expliqua Alison avec un sourire d'excuse. C'est amusant, non ? Moi c'est Alison.

Maggie se sentie un peu vexée par la remarque de son invitée et lui indiqua d'un simple signe de tête de la suivre. Cette dernière, sans s'être rendue compte de la colère qu'elle avait causée, la suivit en souriant. Maggie lui fit traverser un long couloir percé de fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Dans la maison flottait une délicieuse odeur de tarte aux pommes. Alison réalisa que ces gens-là semblaient vivre à des années lumière de ce qu'elle même avait traversé durant plusieurs mois et ne semblaient pas manquer de nourriture. Sans doute même allaient-ils lui en donner à elle aussi. Rien qu'à cette idée qui n'était plus qu'un doux rêve depuis trop longtemps déjà, l'estomac de la jeune femme gronda bruyamment.

\- Oups, désolée ! S'excusa t-elle en souriant.

Maggie ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire amusé. La bonne humeur de son invitée était contagieuse.

\- Vous devez avoir faim. Vous avez dormi toute la journée d'hier et toute la nuit. Nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à table, il est prêt de midi.

\- J'ai dormi tout ça ? Répété Alison, stupéfaite.

\- Oui, et même plus que le petit garçon qui était avec vous. Quand nous sommes venus voir si tout allait bien pour vous ce matin, il était réveillé. Nous lui avons donné à manger, il doit se trouver avec Patricia et mon père. C'est l'homme qui s'est occupé de vous hier.

Maggie s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit en s'écartant. Alison s'avança à pas lent dans la salle de bain parfaitement propre et pleines de produits de beauté, de serviettes de toilettes propres et de brosses à dent et à cheveux, stupéfaite. Maggie, dans son dos, déposa les vêtements qu'elle avait apporté pour elle sur une chaise à l'entrée de la pièce, avant de ressortir.

\- Prenez votre temps, dit-elle, vous pouvez utiliser à peu près tout ce que vous voulez -sauf nos brosses à dent évidemment- j'en ai déposée une propre sur le lavabo. Il y aussi des vieux vêtements à moi et ma sœur, Beth.

Alison s'approcha lentement de la brosse à dent et la leva à hauteur de son visage, l'air émerveillée. Une brosse à dent propre ! Encore dans l'emballage. Elle en avait déjà trouvé plusieurs dans des épiceries, mais cela faisait plus de 3 semaines que la sienne était tombée dans la boue et qu'elle n'en trouvait pas d'autres. Elle en était venue à regretter de l'avoir jetée.

\- Merci, souffla t-elle en se saisissant du dentifrice pour le renifler. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du cadeau que vous me faites.

Maggie hocha lentement la tête, un peu décontenancée et referma la porte avant de dire à travers le bois qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de fermer la porte à clef, mais qu'elle ne laisserai personne venir l'importuner. Précaution inutile car Alison n'écoutait plus. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements aussi vite que possible en les éparpillant sans précaution sur le carrelage, avant de se précipiter d'un bond dans la baignoire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul savon posé sur une tablette près du robinet, dont elle se saisit. Un savon au melon. La jeune femme avait toujours détesté ce parfum. Elle l'approcha avec précaution de son nez, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu entre les mains un vrai savon qu'elle adora l'odeur et s'en enivra avec délice. Sans réfléchir, elle tourna le robinet avant de se figer. De l'eau chaude coulait sur ses jambes nues et lasses.

Un hurlement de joie fit lever la tête de tout le monde dans la maison. Maggie se figea dans les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte d'où s'échappait maintenant un bruit d'eau et d'autres petits cris joyeux. Elle sourit.

Alison de son côté, entreprit de se frictionner la peau avec le savon en passant le jet d'eau claire sur son visage, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sa peau blanche fini par réapparaître sous l'impressionnante couche de saleté qui recouvrait son corps et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle pu sentir bon, et autre chose que la sueur, la terre et la chair en décomposition.

Elle nettoya consciencieusement ses cheveux figés par la crasse. Certaines mèches étaient collées contre son crâne et d'autres, si emmêlées qu'elle dû les couper avec un petit ciseau déniché dans un tiroir. Ils étaient même constellés de petits cailloux, de brindilles et -beurk !- des poux. Elle s'en débarrassa du mieux qu'elle put et se shampouina la tête trois fois de suite. Après cela, elle resta quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude, pas très sûre qu'elle pourrait recommencer cela avant longtemps. Peut-être même qu'elle mourrait avant d'avoir pu en profiter de nouveau. Avec un soupir de regret, Alison fini tout de même par couper le jet et se redressa, nue.

L'eau dans laquelle elle avait baigné était devenue brune, constellée de tourbillons pourpre où elle avait lavé le sang qui la recouvrait. Elle ouvrit le siphon et eu presque le sentiment que la peur, la fatigue et le poids des dernières semaines s'en allait avec l'eau dégoûtante où flottaient de nombreux trucs bizarres. Elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de couper ses ongles trop longs et se débarrasser de son surplus de sourcil avec une pince à épiler. Elle la nettoya puis fit une grimace au miroir.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça ma vieille, mais il va falloir la jouer finement, maintenant. Ces gens ont l'air d'être gentil mais pas stupide. Ils ne vont pas accepter facilement de se laisser refiler un gosse qui ne va faire que les ralentir.

Elle l'avait bien comprit quand elle avait entendu les bribes de la conversation entre Rick et celle qui devait être sa femme, la veille. La jeune femme tenta d'afficher un sourire avenant, tapota ses joues et se saisit de sa brosse à dent, son cadeau. Elle passa au moins dix minutes à se nettoyer la bouche et dix autres minutes à souffler partout pour profiter de sa propre haleine, fraîche pour la première fois depuis au moins un mois.

Cela fait, elle se dirigea vers le vêtement que lui avait laissé Maggie. Un pantalon un peu grand -Elle était si petite que cela ?-, un t-shirt qui semblait vieux avec un motif à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique, une culotte propre -vraisemblablement neuve ou presque- et un soutien-gorge trop petit -Ah ! Victoire. Il y avait également une paire de chaussures un peu grande mais confortables. Après cela, Alison ramassa ses frusques puantes et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas bondissant, comme allégée maintenant qu'elle s'était débarrassée de la saleté, avant de se figer dans les escaliers au grand bruit de verre brisé et du fracas d'objets lourds tombant au sol qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Elle acheva sa descente et pâlit en posant les yeux sur ses affaires baignant dans une mare de Jack Daniel's et de morceaux de verres qui recouvraient le plancher du rez-de-chaussée. Le type à la casquette de flic qui tenait toujours le sac à dos retourné, haussa les sourcils, absolument pas gêné par son propre geste. Rick en revanche, semblait furieux. Quelques autres se tenaient autours d'eux, vraisemblablement surpris et tendus. Apparemment, elle arrivait à la fin d'une altercation entre les deux hommes.

\- Elle avait promit de venir nous montrer d'elle même ce que tout cela contenait, Shane ! Hurla Rick en jetant un regard à la jeune femme, toujours immobile.

\- Je ne voulait prendre aucun risque, et il est hors de question que ton imprudence nous mettes tous en danger !

\- Je…

\- Non !

Alison dévala ce qui lui restait de marches et se jeta à genoux devant le tas que formaient maintenant ses vêtements, ses vivres, son matériel de survie et ses bibelots personnels. Elle y plongea les mains, farfouilla un moment en écartant tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous le regard intrigué des autres qui s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qu'elle faisait pendant que Rick continuait d'invectiver l'homme à casquette.

\- Ah ! Et merde ! Jura finalement Alison en sortant un tas de fils électriques d'une chaussette mouillée.

Suivirent presque aussitôt plusieurs baladeurs et téléphones. Elle s'en saisit un avec une regard déconfit avant de lever les yeux vers le responsable et sa casquette, furieuse.

\- J'espère pour vous qu'ils fonctionnent encore ! Comme l'a dit votre chef, j'allais venir vous montrer ce que je posséDAIS! Espèce de sans gêne !

L'homme sembla tiquer à l'entente du mot « chef » mais il soutint son regard sans ciller.

\- Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, si vous ne vouliez pas que l'on fouille dans votre bordel, il ne fallait pas vous inviter ici !

Rick serra les dents.

\- Shane, tu exagères. Elle ne serait pas ici si elle n'était pas venue en aide à Daryl et si Andrea ne lui avait pas tiré dessus ! Nous lui devons des excuses et des remerciements !

Alison hocha la tête et croisa les bras, triomphale. C'est tout juste si elle parvint à se retenir de tirer la langue à ce grand imbécile qui l'observait avec fureur. Il poussa un juron, jeta le sac vide à ses pieds.

\- Et toi tu es trop clément ! Tu l'accueilles sous notre toit sans la connaitre, tu mets tout le monde en danger et nous, nous devrions en plus lui permettre de profiter au mieux de son petit confort ? Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait eu une autre arme chargée dans son sac hein ? Et qu'elle ne s'en serait pas servie au moment de nous montrer ce qu'il contenait ? Et quand même, que pourrait-elle posséder d'autres que de la nourriture et des vêtements ? On en a cruellement besoin, tu devrais être le premier à le savoir !

\- Oui enfin, des vivres et des vêtements… Plaisanta Glenn en jetant un coup d'œil avisé à la bouteille brisée et les baladeurs et portables que la jeune femme n'avait pas lâché.

Alison se releva d'un air digne tout en essuyant avec des gestes presque maternels les appareils trempés.

\- L'alcool c'est pour désinfecter, dit-elle, et les baladeurs, c'est juste parce que j'aime la musique. Je les ramasses quand j'en trouve, ça ne pèse rien et quand on vit seul au milieu de cette merde, ça aide à avancer.

Rick hocha la tête, conciliant.

\- Nous avons tous nos méthodes pour survivre, dit-il. Encore navré, fonctionnent-ils encore ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et lança à Shane un regard noir.

\- Excellente question, grommela t-elle. Je verrais bien.

Pendant ce temps, faisant irruption d'une pièce adjacente, la même fille aux cheveux blonds qui étaient venue dans sa chambre la veille accourue avec une serpillière, suivit de son père, Hershel.

\- Ce toit n'est pas le vôtre, Shane, dit-il alors que l'adolescente entreprenait de laver le sol sous les yeux ronds d'Alison, vous êtes mes invités alors je vous prierais de vous garder de répandre ce liquide à l'odeur infecte dans ma maison.

\- Et toi, tu ne nettoie pas ? Demanda cette dernière en pointant l'intéressé du doigt.

Il leur décocha un regard noir et quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

\- Bon ! Soupira Glenn. Et si tu nous montrais le reste, maintenant que c'est là ? Désolé pour Shane, il s'inquiète pour nous. On t'aidera à ranger après, si tu veux.

Alison hocha la tête avec un sourire et s'accroupit en remercient l'adolescente qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement, visiblement toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. La jeune femme soupira et souleva un objet aux hasard.

\- Bon. Alors ça, c'est une bouteille de boisson énergisante, commença t-elle en se saisissant d'une bouteille en plastique rouge avant de soulever un tissu, ça un pantalon militaire que j'ai trouvé suspendu à un fil à linge en pleine forêt. Ça…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle rangeait, elle leur montra ce qu'elle avait réuni qu'elle pensait d'utile au cours de son propre parcours : un tournevis, une montre, deux briquets, des cotons démaquillants (comme compresses), une paire de chaussures de rechanges quand les siennes seraient trop usées, un paquet de cartes, d'autres baladeurs (mais qui n'avaient plus de batterie ceux-là), un petit revolver sans munitions et des munitions de carabine sans carabine.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, dit Rick en soupesant l'arme. C'est un Smith et Wesson.

Alison hocha la tête en continuant de fouiller, ouvrant poche après poche. Des conserves, des fourchettes, des boites de médicaments à moitié vides, des sous-vêtements, des cigarettes, et ce qui ressemblait énormément à de la marijuana.

\- Ça, c'est pas pour moi c'est pour le troc, se justifia t-elle. Je les ai trouvés dans une baignoire pleine de terre à l'arrière d'un jardin de banlieue. Amusant, non ?

Rick hocha lentement la tête, mais jeta tout de même un coup d'œil entendu au reste du groupe, alors que la jeune femme finissait de leur commenter à voix haute ses possessions. Elle entreprit ensuite de vider les poches placées sur les cotés de son sac puis la sacoche de motard bricolée. Un bouquin, une paire de jumelle avec une lunette cassée, une radio, quelques piles, un marqueur, une bouteille de lait pleine d'essence, de la corde…

\- Voilà, ça doit être à peu près tout, dit-elle. Il y aussi le sac du petit, il y rester un peu de bouffe et le minimum syndical si il en venait à être séparé de moi en urgence, comme des pansements, des vêtements de rechanges et un peu d'eau.

Rick hocha la tête.

\- Ça me semble correct, grommela t-il.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Alison prépara son regard noir au cas où l'homme qui s'appelait Shane revenait, mais c'est une femme aux cheveux gris coupés très courts et qui tenait par l'épaule l'Enfant qui entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta un regard surpris au bazar qui avait envahit le salon et blêmit soudainement alors que le petit garçon se dégageait pour s'approcher de la rouquine. Tout le monde suivit son regard.

\- Ce… Ces vivres, bredouilla t-elle d'une voix où se disputaient la fureur et la détresse, où les avez vous trouvées ?…

Alison la regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre avant d'aviser les boissons sucrées et les rations de biscuits et d'autres trucs qu'elle avait dénichée sur la nationale. Elle fit brutalement le rapprochement entre le message tagué sur le pare-brise et la petite fille disparue. Quelle idiote !

\- Je… Je les ai trouvées sur le capot d'une voiture, à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, bafouilla la jeune femme. Je suis navrée, ils étaient destinés à votre fille, c'est cela ?

\- Tout juste… Répondit la femme aux cheveux gris d'un air sombre.

Rick se redressa et intervint.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, Carol. Elle avait besoin de ces vivres et une horde de rôdeurs marchaient sur ses pas.

\- Je sais.

Sans ajouter un mot, Carol jeta un dernier regard à Alison et prit la direction de la cuisine. L'intéressée baissa la tête.

\- Je peux vous les rendre… avança t-elle.

\- Tu en as sans doute plus besoin que nous, intervint Glenn.

\- En tout cas, il faut en rapporter à l'endroit où il en restait pour Sophia hier, fit remarquer l'homme noir qui se tenait près de lui, appuyé contre le mur.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait ! Gronda Rick pour clore la discussion. Alison, ramassent tes affaires et apportent les dehors, tu vas t'installer à notre camps. Tu ne dois rien à Hershel alors tu vas séjourner avec nous. Et comme tu l'as dit hier, nous devons parler.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'accroupit pour achever de ranger dans son sac ce qui devait l'être sans voir le coup d'œil qu'échangeait Rick et ses compagnons, les faisant promettre d'un seul regard de garder un œil sur elle. Tout était trempé et puait l'alcool fort. Glenn s'accroupit près d'elle et entreprit de l'aider et Alison fini par refermer le sac où elle avait tout enfoncé en vrac avec une grimace. Elle se doutait bien des raisons qui poussaient ce groupe à lui laisser la nourriture qui indirectement, leur appartenait. « Tu vas en avoir plus besoin que nous » avait dit celui qui s'appelait Glenn ? Cela voulait clairement dire, tu vas en avoir plus besoin que nous, toi qui dois t'occuper seule d'un enfant ! Sans un mot et sous le regard pesant des autres membres du groupe, Alison hissa le sac sur ses épaules sans offrir de remerciement pour l'aide qu'elle avait reçue et suivit le leader du groupe à l'extérieur après avoir indiqué au petit garçon de rester sur place, ce qu'il fit sans suivre les autres qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, immobile, debout sur le tapis.

Comme la veille, une chaleur étouffante pesait sur la ferme. Perché sur le toit d'un camping-car, réfugié sous un vieux parasol, un vieil homme montait la garde, une carabine en travers des genoux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au duo qui se dirigeait vers les quelques arbres où leur campement avait été établit et déposer l'énorme sac au pied d'un arbre. La jeune femme qui accompagnait Rick ne sembla pas ravie de laisser ses affaires sans surveillance mais fini par y consentir et le suivit en direction du tas de bois qui leur servait à faire du feu pour faire cuir leurs repas, malgré la chaleur ambiante. Assise sur les marches du camping-car, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très clairs observa elle aussi passer les deux acolytes. Alison lui jeta un vague coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et suivit Rick jusqu'au stock de bûches.

Il se pencha et se saisit d'une hache avant de lui en tendre une autre que la jeune femme accepta avec hésitation. Ce n'était pas la sienne et elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'ils en avaient fait. Et même si ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question, Alison failli le faire quand même. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait, il était hors de question que ces gens se l'approprie et en plus de cela, elle était devenue bonne à son maniement. C'est d'ailleurs sans doute pour cela quand qu'en Rick se mit à couper du bois avec énergie, elle put suivre son rythme sans trop de problèmes. Du moins au début.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelque chose à nous demander ? Énonça Rick après un court moment de travail.

Alison rata la bûche qu'elle avait prévue de frapper et s'essuya le front avec son bras. Le soleil tapait fort et elle n'avait pas de déodorant.

\- Oui, dit-elle. J'ai trouvé ce petit garçon et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul contre tous ces morts-vivants.

\- L'était-il quand vous êtes tombé sur lui ? Seul, je veux dire ?

Alison secoua la tête.

\- Il marchait le long d'une route et il n'y avait vraiment personne autour. Pas l'air d'avoir reçu de blessures, propre mais muet comme une carpe. Et j'ai jamais réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je pense sincèrement qu'il avait une famille pas loin, il aurait été incapable de survivre sans aide ne serait-ce que quelques heures, sauf avec beaucoup de chance, évidemment. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il à eu, parce que j'ai eu beau arpenter toute la zone autour du lieu de notre rencontre, je n'ai vraiment trouvé personne, ni voiture ni rien.

Rick hocha la tête et se remit à travailler, pensif. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de son front. Alison l'observait un instant et l'imita. Le message était clair : elle pouvait rester là tant qu'elle se rendait un minimum utile. Au moins, on ne lui avait pas demandé de faire la cuisine ou la vaisselle.

Quand ils finirent pas s'interrompre, le tas de bûches de Rick faisait le double du sien.

\- Vous vous doutez bien qu'un enfant nous ralentirait, dit-il. Surtout aussi jeune et visiblement sans possession de ses pleines capacités mentales. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous permettre de l'accueillir parmi nous.

\- Je vous assure que malgré son mutisme, il est très intelligent, répliqua Alison un peu vexée.

\- Je n'en doutes pas, mais il reste un poids pour vous. Tout le monde à le sien et nous même avons des difficulté à nous en sortir. Je ne veux pas risquer de mettre en danger tous mon groupe pour sauver une seule personne. Pour tout vous dire, mon fils s'est fait tirer dessus il y a jours et il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que votre petit garçon. Et si nous retrouverons Sophia, nous aurons deux enfants à charge. J'ai la responsabilité d'un grand nombre de personne et je ne veux pas mettre leurs vies en danger pour vous délester du vôtre et ajouter à celui qui me pèse déjà. Trop de vies dépendent de ce que je fais tous les jours et vous n'avez pas l'air de réaliser ce que cela implique.

Alison souleva les bûches qu'elle avait coupées et se griffa le bras. Elle suivit l'ancien shérif, le visage fermé.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez, murmura Alison d'un ton neutre, que me renvoyer avec le petit ne diminuera pas pour autant la responsabilité qui vous incombe. Sa vie dépend déjà de votre décision, et si vous faites le mauvais choix, nous sommes morts.

Rick ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa marche, les bras chargés de bois. Alison resta plusieurs secondes les yeux rivés sur son dos en sueur, avant de faire un pas un peu plus long pour le dépasser et s'arrêta devant lui, les yeux pleins de défi. Beaucoup de choses allaient dépendre de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle avala sa salive.

\- Cet enfant est petit et faible pour le moment, dit-elle. Il ne sait pas se battre ou faire la cuisine, n'a aucune spécialité ni conversation, il ne peut pas courir sur de longues distances, certes. Mais je n'ai jamais vu un gosse aussi courageux. Il ne parle pas, ne se plaint pas, ne pleure jamais. Il s'arrête pas de marcher tant que je lui ai pas dit de le faire. Il porte ce que je lui demande et je ne l'ai jamais vu faire de mal à qui que ce soit ni faire preuve de méchanceté et si quelqu'un mérite de survivre à cette épreuve, c'est lui plus que vous et moi qui nous disputons sa responsabilité sachant très bien que sa vie en dépend et ce pour notre propre égoïsme. Ça me brise le cœur de me séparer de lui mais je peux vraiment pas faire autrement. Si je le garde, ça nous tueras tous les deux ou lui tout seul, et là j'y perdrais un peu de moi-même. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Vous comprenez forcément, avec tous ces gens dont qui dépendent de vous. Et je ne veut pas non plus le laisser à des gens en qui je n'aurais pas confiance ! Et croyez moi, j'ai vu beaucoup de fous. Je ne peux pas le laisser avec n'importe qui et si c'est déjà une chance incroyable d'avoir rencontré des gens, des gens comme vous je n'en recroiserais peut-être jamais. Vous êtes soudés, vous vous entraidez et vous avez trouvé un refuge, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux pour lui. Si vous refusez, il sera condamné à mort et je ne serais pas la seule à en porter la responsabilité ! Vous, vous pouvez changer cela et vous allez décemment au prix de votre conscience n'en rien faire ?

Rick serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Alison tenta de soutenir son regard, mais cilla et baissa les yeux sur les baskets qu'on venait de gracieusement lui prêter. Elle se sentit un peu coupable.

\- Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour éviter d'avoir à choisir, pas vrai ? C'est tellement plus simple de reléguer ce rôle à d'autre mais malheureusement pour vous, il vous à été refilé pour cette fois. Et refuser d'agir monsieur, c'est déjà faire un choix.

\- Tu dois aussi comprendre que ce n'est pas seulement ma décision et que tenter de me faire me sentir coupable n'est pas bon ni pour moi, ni pour toi, répliqua l'ancien shérif d'un ton glacial. Même si c'est sans doute moi qui devra donner une réponse finalement, j'ai beau être chargé de la plus part des décisions -y compris celle de te garder ici, permet-moi de te le rappeler- ce groupe n'est pas sous mes ordres et adopter ce petit dépend de tout le monde.

Sans rien ajouter ni lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Rick arracha des mains de la jeune femme le bois qu'elle avait coupé et le plaça par dessus son propre bois sans le moindre effort, la contourna et s'en fut d'un pas vif. Alison, les bras ballants, le suivit des yeux. Elle se sentait un peu coincée et en même temps, avait entrevu une lueur d'espoir. Une décision dépendant de tout le monde ? Il n'avait pas tort et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pousser sa patience à bout éternellement. Elle était une invitée, elle aussi et lui était redevable, à lui et au vieil homme, pour l'accueil. Mais les autres ? Ce qu'il venait de lui dire la faisait réfléchir. Pouvait-elle les convaincre, eux ? Si oui, Rick n'aurait plus le choix.

Mais elle ne les connaissaient pas et, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Daryl n'était vraisemblablement pas l'homme le plus populaire du monde. Son sauvetage ne lui vaudrait pas leur reconnaissance éternel, même si elle pouvait commencer par lui en parler à lui. En revanche, elle avait très bien compris que Shane et Lori ne voulaient pas d'elle, ni du petit. Et ils avaient l'air influents auprès de Rick, l'illustre leader-sans-vraiment-l'être de ce groupe de survivants. Elle avait voulu jouer son vas-tout en tentant de se le mettre dans la poche, mais si il lui apportait une telle condition, ça compliquait pas mal de chose, même si ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était fichu. Que devait-elle faire, laisser tomber ces gens et chercher ailleurs ? Abandonner l'idée et s'occuper de petit garçon aussi longtemps que possible ? Tenter le coup quand même ? Mais qui l'écouterait ?

\- Excuse moi, tu es Alison, c'est ça ?

L'intéressée releva la tête, ses pensées brutalement interrompues.

\- Ce... Oui c'est ça, confirma t-elle en clignant des yeux. Vous... Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Et bien en fait, oui, poursuivit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très clair en la regardant avec insistance. Je m'appelle Andrea… C'est moi qui t'es tiré dessus.

Alison perdit son sourire aimable.

\- Ah. Dit-elle d'un ton un peu froid.

Les deux femmes restèrent un instant silencieuse avant qu'Andrea n'indique d'un geste vague l'escalier qui menait à la maison.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait… Parler ?

Alison hocha lentement la tête et la suivit d'un pas mécanique. La blonde et la rouquine se laissèrent tomber sur les marches en bois du perron et restèrent silencieuses pendant de longues secondes avant qu'Andrea ne prenne la parole ;

\- Je suis désolée, je me sens vraiment comme une merde... Avoua t-elle avec un sourire gêné. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de rater quelque chose.

Andrea était toujours aussi choquée par son propre geste et repassait le moment où elle avait tiré en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait manqué de tuer une parfaite inconnue. Et si Daryl était parvenu à sortir du ravin seul et qu'Alison ne l'avait pas rencontré, sans doute que ce serait sur lui qu'elle aurait tiré et peut-être qu'elle l'aurait tué.

Alison hocha la tête sans répondre et repensa à l'accident. L'idée qu'elle avait vraiment frôlé la mort la fit frissonner. Elle avait eu une chance infinie. La peur lui serrait le cœur à cette idée.

\- Je suis infiniment désolée, poursuivit la jeune femme. Vraiment. Je… Notre groupe est encore récent, je voulais y trouver une réelle utilité autre que faire la vaisselle et à manger pour les hommes qui gardent le camp. Je voulais me sentir un peu plus importante que cela. Ça peux paraître égoïste, mais j'y tenais et j'ai voulu bien faire… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Alison sourit malgré elle.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Moi même j'aurais peut-être fait comme vous, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si vous aviez tiré à peine un centimètre plus à gauche. Vous devriez prendre des cours de tirs avant de tenter des trucs comme ça.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Andrea en glissant sa tête entre ses mains. Moi aussi j'y pense tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me racheter ?

Alison haussa les épaules, surprise par sa question.

\- Je, je ne sais pas... avoua t-elle, je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sous le regard inquiet et attentif d'Andrea, avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire ses lèvres. Ses yeux se mirent à briller

\- Votre chef, c'est l'homme qui s'appelle Rick, c'est cela ? Demanda Alison.

Andrea hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes très proche mais... Pourriez vous le convaincre d'accueillir le petit garçon avec lequel je voyage parmi vous ?

Andrea resta interdite.

\- Le garçon ? Vous voulez qu'on le garde dans notre groupe ?

\- Et bien oui, c'est mon idée.

La jeune femme blonde leva les yeux vers le vieil homme qui montait la garde sur le camping-car, pensive. Alison la laissa réfléchir longuement, un peu fébrile.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura Andrea, pensive. Je suppose que nous vous devons bien ça, et je ne crois pas que Rick serait du genre à abandonner des personnes dans le besoin.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'il m'a donné… Fit remarquer Alison, lentement.

\- Il a refusé ?

\- Pas en termes clairs, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait, je crois.

Andrea sourit.

\- Laissez moi tenter de le convaincre, je ne penses pas qu'accueillir cet enfant soit vraiment un gros problème et si il le faut, je m'en porterais garante ! Vraiment, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous et ça me fait plaisir !

Les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter et à rire un long moment sous l'œil attentif de Dale qui les observait, l'air soucieux. Il s'inquiétait pour Andrea, elle était fragile et se sentait profondément redevable envers cette femme. En bref, elle pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait et il n'aimait pas cela.

Non loin de là, occupé à tenter de se concentrer sur un livre horriblement ennuyeux, Daryl commençait à être dérangé par les voix qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, au-delà de l'ombre apaisante de sa tente, et avisa Andrea qui semblait occupée à discuter sur les marches du perron avec une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il eu un mouvement pour se lever en sursaut, faisant tomber son livre, mais au même moment les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et il reconnu la voix de celle qui lui était venue en aide dans la forêt et qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis leur arrivée remarquée près de la ferme d'Hershel.

Il cligna des yeux en la dévisageant. Propre, elle était si différente que ça en était surprenant. Elle semblait beaucoup plus frêle, moins repoussante, mais le détail le plus marquant étant certainement ses cheveux. Ils étaient à tel point couverts de boue et de crasse qu'il n'avait pas remarqué leur couleur véritable, le roux le plus flamboyant qu'il eu jamais vu. Il cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le livre inintéressant qu'il lisait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sûrement que si Merle avait croisé une telle fille dans la rue, il l'aurait aussitôt traitée de roukmout le plus fort possible avant de tenter de la draguer comme le gros beauf qu'il était.

Il grimaça à l'idée qu'il allait devoir la remercier. Bah, ça pouvait attendre et la voix de Maggie le tira de ses pensées. L'heure du repas. Andrea et Alison se levèrent pour la suivre à l'intérieur, mais Daryl et Dale restèrent dehors, chacun pour une raison différente.

Dans la maison, l'enfant n'avait pas bougé. Alison lui fit signe de venir avec elles et il les suivit aussitôt et s'assit à coté d'elle, là où Rick aurait aimé être pour la surveiller. Il n'était pas à l'aise de la savoir si près de couteaux, même si lui donner une hache ne l'avait pas rendue dangereuse, ce qu'il espérait -son test s'était montré efficace… Mais la présence de Dale, prévenu de la manœuvre, l'avait quand même rassuré.

Rapidement et alors que tous étaient servit, un silence de mort se mit à planer au dessus de la table, seulement rompu par le son régulier des fourchettes cliquetants contre les assiettes. Beaucoup de regards étaient échangés aussi. Hershel ne cessait d'observer ouvertement Rick, Lori regardaient les autres à la dérobée. Carol ne regardait personne en particulier. Alison, indifférente, se mit à dévorer tout ce qu'on lui présentait. De la nourriture bien cuisinée, chaude, abondante ! Une première depuis si longtemps ! Mais elle était presque la seule que la tension ne mettait pas mal à l'aise et elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle avait débarqué en pleine guerre froide entre deux « clans ».

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que quelqu'un sait jouer de la guitare ? Demanda soudainement Glenn pour détendre l'atmosphère avec son habituel sourire enthousiaste.

Personne ne lui répondirent mais plusieurs personnes cessèrent de manger pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Mal à l'aise, il s'agita sur sa chaise et tenta de se justifier.

\- Dale en a trouvé une sympa.

Hershel le dévisageait, assit aux cotés de Patricia qui se contentait de fixer son assiette en regardant dans le vide. Alison balaya l'assemblée du regard. Elle était incapable de jouer de la guitare. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait eu une dans les mains, c'était pour frapper un dragueur mal poli. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne semblait près à prendre la parole. Glenn eu un petit rire gêné.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui sache en jouer... Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Otis en jouait, lança Patricia.

\- Oui. Et il était vraiment doué, renchérit Hershel avant de se remettre à manger.

Alison devinait sans mal qu'Otis devait être une des victimes de l'Apocalypse. Tout le monde se replongea sans un mot dans son repas et elle ne se gêna pas pour les imiter, resservant sans même réfléchir des pommes de terres à l'Enfant qui, indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mangeait mécaniquement tout ce qu'elle lui donnait. Elle réalisa un peu tard qu'il ne faisait que poursuivre leur rituel, commencé lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et consistait à manger tout ce qu'elle présentait à lui, lui faisant confiance pour savoir ce qui était bon ou non.

Alison grimaça et retira un peu de nourriture qu'elle lui avait mit pour le placer dans sa propre assiette. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à vomir, après tout. Elle ne tenait pas à offenser encore plus leurs hôtes, alors qu'ils étaient déjà visiblement tous très malvenu ici.

\- C'est très bon ! Lança t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est Beth qui à cuisiné et Rick qui à attrapé ces lapins, assura Rick en lui adressant un signe de tête.

\- Il est chasseur ?

L'ancien shérif hocha la tête.

\- C'est drôle, parce que mon père aussi était un chasseur, lança la jeune femme en souriant. J'aurais pu en devenir une aussi !

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda la femme blonde qui s'appelait Patricia.

Alison secoua la tête en riant.

\- Pas la patience ! Rester des heures cachée dans un buisson, non merci ! Enfin, maintenant je regrette beaucoup, ça m'aurait pas mal aidée, mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Elle perdit son sourire, réalisant l'impact de ses paroles et se remit à manger en silence. Tout le monde l'imita.

\- Alors, heu… Tu as fait quoi comme étude ? Demanda Beth d'une petite voix.

Alison ricana, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

\- L'école buissonnière, la plus part du temps. Oh, vous offusquez pas ! Lança t-elle à Herschel qui désapprouvait sa conduite d'un regard glacial -Rick et quelques autres se figèrent, inquiets. J'ai eu mon diplôme, mais j'ai arrêté après. Franchement, si j'avais voulu me lancer dans quelque chose de précis, ça aurait été les chevaux ! Mais mon père était un éleveur de vache sans renommée, en galère de thune permanente, il avait pas les moyens de me payer des études. Ça m'arrangeait cela dit, je n'ai jamais apprécié de devoir aller à l'école.

\- Et quel âge avez-vous, maintenant ? Demanda soudainement Lori.

\- Hum, 25 ans je pense, à peu près.

\- Vous avez donc terminé vos études bien avant le début de l'épidémie ? Que faisiez-vous ?

Alison sembla un peu déroutée de cette soudaine avalanche de question. Elle tenta de dissiper le malaise naissant avec un léger rire, sans succès.

\- Et bien… Je travaillais comme serveuse dans un fast-food, admit-elle. Le week-end, je faisais du cheval, je m'inscrivais à des concours.

\- Et de quel genre ? Demanda Maggie, une étincelle d'intérêt dans le regard.

\- Des rodéos surtout ! J'étais plutôt connue aux alentours de ma petite ville ! Assura Alison en souriant.

\- Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'en faire, toi aussi ? Demanda Glenn en regardant la fille d'Hershel avec un intérêt étrange.

Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre, Hershel demanda ;

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais t'occuper des nôtres ? Nous n'en avons pas toujours le temps maintenant que des gens vivent chez nous.

Le reproche claqua dans l'air, faisant tomber un court silence sur la maisonnée, aussitôt brisé de nouveau par la rouquine.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit t-elle avec un grand sourire, surprenant le regard de reproche que lançait Maggie à son père. J'aime vraiment beaucoup les chevaux !

Hershel resta silencieux quelques secondes puis lui rendit son sourire à son tour et le repas pu se poursuivre de manière un peu plus légère. Maggie dévisagea leur invitée à la dérobée et se dit qu'en effet, elle avait une bonne humeur contagieuse et que lorsqu'elle partirait, elle la regretterait sans doute un peu.

* * *

 **Pour la discussion à propos de Rick et Andrea à propos du tir, je n'ai pas ajouté sa réplique "la prochaine fois, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne me rates pas" parce que c'est la sienne et je me sens déjà un peu coupable de lui piquer cette petite mésaventure. Mais ce ne sera pas la seule, car ajouter un OC implique de d'ajouter sa présence dans des scènes où elle n'était pas prévue et c'est là que ne pas faire dans la mary-sue devient difficile (pour moi en tout cas, parce que je connais beaucoup d'auteurs qui semblent y arriver très bien). Il faut parfois lui faire vivre des aventures et des dialogues d'autres personnages (Carol par exemple). Je vais essayer d'équilibrer ça, mais je ne garantis pas d'y parvenir. N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si Alison et l'Enfant deviennent trop envahissants, ils ne sont que deux personnages parmi les autres après tout, même si ils sont le centre de cette histoire-ci, je me doute que ce n'est pas pour eux que vous êtes venu lire ! Bonne journée !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous réchauffe en attendant le retour des rôdeurs d'ici la fin de l'ère glacière... Bon chapitre !**

* * *

 _Merci Ailinn Volva pour ta review ! Heureuse que tu continue d'apprécier en dépit des choix que je fais et que l'OC te convienne ! Je suis moi même assez exigeante ! Pour le petit garçon, le déroulement de l'histoire devrait en dévoiler de plus en plus sur lui :) Quant à Daryl... Mais je te laisse découvrir par toi même !_

 _Merci Gwendydixonforever ! Seul l'avenir le dira, mais malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) cela risque de ne pas se faire sans conflits et mésaventures !_

 _Merci Just D pour tes... quatre reviews ? C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir pris la peine d'en écrire une pour chacun des chapitres, qui plus est aussi précises ! Tant mieux si tu ne vois pas trop d'OC et si Alison n'est pas trop envahissante, moi même ce sont des détails qui ont tendance à me déplaire et j'essaie de les éviter... Si tu as la moindre remarque, n'hésite pas ! Je suis aussi ravie que mon OC ne soit pas mary-sue pour toi :) Pour les téléphones, ça viens de l'image de Rick écoutant de la musique en faisant du jardinage, deux saisons plus tard ^^ Je me suis dit qu'il devait y en avoir partout et qu'à leur place, je les ramasserai x) Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas d'utilité dans le récit, c'est une simple fantaisie de ma part, mais cela pourrait changer !_

 _Merci enfin xAneurysm pour ta longue review, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des commentaires aussi détaillés, sans compter que tes remarques sur le récit (la crédibilité sur le fait de tomber sur la jument de Daryl ou le coté humain de prendre sous son aile un survivant tout en ayant conscience que cela ne pourrait pas durer, et enfin le réalisme au caractère d'Alison...) sont des détails auxquels j'ai fait très attention et je suis touchée que tu les ais remarqués et appréciés ! Merci encore ! :)_

 _Merci enfin à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en follows et favoris :)_

* * *

Après le repas, les hommes sortirent de la maison en discutant des zones de recherches de la petite Sophia pendant que les filles s'attelaient d'un commun accord à la vaisselle à faire. Alison grimaça et comprit un peu mieux le geste d'Andrea. Cette dernière d'ailleurs, sans doute pour faire profil bas, entreprit d'aider à débarrasser la table mais ne tarda pas à filer à l'extérieur sans demander son reste. Resté assit à table, l'Enfant suivit Carl des yeux avec curiosité alors qu'il suivait sa mère à l'extérieur. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais ne s'attarda pas, entraîné par la poigne de fer de Lori. Alison croisa son regard et se raidit, mal à l'aise. Il était clair, "ne vous approchez pas de mon fils".

Sans doute ne tenait-elle pas à ce qu'il s'attache à l'un ou l'autre avant le départ supposé ? La porte se referma sur eux et la rouquine resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, désœuvrée. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de l'Enfant en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'une occupation. Personne ne semblait avoir besoin d'elle, les autres femmes lui tournaient le dos, penchées sur les assiettes du repas. Carol était la seule qui lui faisait face, une tasse dans la main qu'elle frottait mécaniquement alors qu'elle semblait sèche depuis de longues minutes, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle croisa le regard de sa cadette et lui adressa un sourire si léger qu'Alison cru avoir rêvé.

\- Voudrais-tu que je t'apporte ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer les vêtements que Shane a mouillés ? Proposa t-elle d'un ton aimable.

Elle ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur pour les boissons et la nourriture, mais Alison s'excusa quand même une fois de plus, au cas où.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura la femme en haussant les épaules. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Elle déposa le torchon sur le lavabo et invita Beth à prendre la relève. Maggie qui avait entendu l'échange, abandonna elle aussi sa tâche à Patricia et lui proposa de lui apporter elle aussi de quoi laver ses vêtements, ainsi que ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez eux. Les trois femmes sortirent de la maison, aussitôt suivies de l'Enfant qui avait sauté de sa chaise dès qu'elles avaient quitté la pièce et marchait sur les talons de la rouquine, son sac à dos rose serré dans les bras. Maggie disparu derrière la ferme et revint avec plusieurs bidons vides dans les bras et un baquet en bois à l'ancienne qu'elle traînait dans la terre sèche de l'été. Elle le disposa à l'ombre des arbres où le groupe de Rick avait établit son campement et y jeta plusieurs savonnettes. Alison se pencha en avant et en ramassa un : du savon au melon.

\- Si tu veux de l'eau, il faut que tu utilise le puis près de la maison, lui expliqua Maggie. Celui dans la cour est condamné, un homme est mort dedans et l'eau est contaminée.

\- Je vois… Répondit Alison alors que Carol lançait un regard légèrement attristé que Carol lança à la jeune femme brune.

Elle se porta volontaire pour aller puiser l'eau elle-même pendant qu'Alison et Maggie sortaient les affaires pleines de whisky du sac et les éparpillaient autour du baquet vide, avant de suspendre entre les arbres des fils à linge, la rouquine ayant insisté pour ne pas utiliser ceux de Lori. Maggie retourna chercher les vêtements qu'Alison portait à son arrivée et en un clin d'œil, tout était près pour la corvée ménage.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? Proposa Maggie.

Carol hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire timide.

\- Je vais pas vous demander ça ! Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant. Vous embêtez pas, je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule ! Et puis avec la chaleur, tout sera très vite sec.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Alison regretta un peu leur départ et poussa un soupir affligé en baissant les yeux sur les vêtements éparpillés dans la poussière. Les tâches d'alcool avaient séchées mais ils sentaient toujours mauvais. Et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de les porter, alors que ceux qu'elle avait quand elle était tombée sur la jument de Daryl, elle les portaient depuis deux bonnes semaines. La jeune femme grimaça, se saisit d'un pantalon et le jeta dans le baquet.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les tâches ménagères et ce n'était pas un domaine où elle était très douée. Cela n'avait jamais été une priorité et cela l'était encore moins depuis le début de l'épidémie. Elle n'était vraiment pas ravie de devoir s'y atteler à cause d'un incident aussi idiot que l'idiot qui en était à l'origine. En parlant de Shane, ce dernier avait apporté une carte de la région et l'avait posée sur le capot d'une voiture garée à l'ombre des arbres non loin d'elle. Penchés dessus, Rick, lui et un garçon qui habitait la ferme et dont elle avait oublié le nom y désignaient différents points vers lesquels orienter leurs recherches. Ce dernier suivait attentivement la conversation, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Mais il n'était pas très crédible à coté des deux anciens policiers qui échangeait des remarques pertinentes et ne semblaient avoir besoin de lui que pour sa connaissance de la région.

Non loin d'eux, Dale s'activait seul en la surveillant du coin de l'œil et Glenn et Lori discutaient avec virulence, un peu à l'écart. L'Enfant s'était installé sous un arbre et observait un groupe d'insectes lui aussi au travail, remettant sur ses pattes chaque bête tombant sur le dos.

Alison secoua la tête et décida d'arrêter de repousser son travail. Elle attrapa le savon et se mit à frotter le tissu avec énergie en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation des trois hommes toujours penchés sur la carte. Rick semblait pencher pour chercher plus au nord. Shane, dubitatif, demanda au garçon de la ferme ce qui s'y trouvait. D'après lui, un projet immobilier lancé depuis longtemps. Rick chargea son meilleur ami d'aller le visiter mais de ne pas faire la route seul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la jeune fille toujours agenouillée dans la terre et ajouta plus bas qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que ce qui était arrivé à Daryl se répète, puis ajouta d'une voix plus forte que désormais, tout le monde serait tenu d'avoir un binôme en cas de sortie. Après cela, Alison perdit le fil de la conversation car Glenn s'approcha d'elle pour lui proposer un plein panier de pêches dans lequel elle piocha allègrement.

\- En plein travail ? Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Il semblait fatigué, un peu inquiet. Sans doute à cause des marcheurs dans les bois.

\- J'avance à peine, grommela la jeune femme. Impossible de faire partir cette salle odeur !

\- N'en veux pas trop à Shane, il s'inquiétait pour nous. Et puis, il vaut mieux une odeur de whisky que de transpi. Haha !

Il rit mais Alison, plongée dans ses pensées, ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la plaisanterie et Glenn se tu, mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, je sais, répondit la rouquine au bout de plusieurs secondes avec mauvaise humeur en mordant dans le fruit.

Elle se remit à frotter, la pêche dans la bouche dégoulinant de jus sur son menton alors que Glenn poursuivait son tour pour servir Rick, Shane et l'adolescent. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit rien de plus pendant un moment, trop occupée qu'elle était à tester avec une inquiétude fébrile ses appareils électroniques prélevés ça et là, sur des cadavres où dans des maisons. Elle tira du tas de fils électriques un petit téléphone qu'elle déposa à part, le plus loin possible de l'eau et entreprit de gratter le tissu avec ses ongles pour atténuer l'odeur du whisky. La plupart de ses baladeurs, qu'elle avait gardé sur elle après le coup de la bouteille, avaient séchés à cause de la chaleur. Elle en alluma un qui n'avait pas besoin d'écouteurs. Une musique reggae s'éleva dans l'air, lui attirant le regard vaguement désapprobateur du vieil homme, Dale, qui s'activait non loin. Avec un soupir, Alison coupa la musique et chercha à allumer un deuxième appareil. Malheureusement, celui-là était définitivement noyé. Ce n'était pas très grave, elle n'aimait pas la musique rap enregistrée dessus, mais les photos en revanche, lui avaient plu. Dommage.

La voix de Beth et de la femme blonde qui semblait l'accompagner partout s'élevèrent du coté du capot. Elles devaient avoir terminé leurs corvées et demandaient à Shane et Rick de leur apprendre à tirer. Ce dernier leur répondit qu'il devait pour cela avoir l'autorisation d'Hershel. Et après ça, elle décrocha une fois de plus de la conversation parce qu'une ombre s'allongea sur le baquet remplit d'eau. Surprise, elle mordit dans la pêche par réflexe et le fruit tranché net tomba dans le baquet et disparu dans l'eau, sous le savon, lui éclaboussant le visage de mousse. La jeune femme grimaça et entendit vaguement une voix masculine étouffer un léger rire.

Evidemment ! En se penchant dans l'eau pour récupérer le fruit (immangeable maintenant...), elle découvrit le visage légèrement moqueur de Daryl se refléter dans l'eau du baquet. L'ayant vue aussi, il la salua à travers son reflet d'un léger signe de tête. Il se tenait à moins d'un mètre et elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver.

\- Un seul commentaire et je te fais manger mon savon, grogna t-elle en examinant le fruit détrempé, vexée.

Sa remarque lui arracha un sourire et il haussa un sourcil, vraisemblablement pas du tout effrayé.

\- Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais un peu plus, le menaça Alison. Je...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tomber dans les pommes assez vite pour m'assommer ?

La jeune femme rougit et serra les dents.

\- Tu veux que je te redise depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas dormi ? Et puis...

\- Je m'en fiche.

La rouquine tenta de reprendre la parole, mais Daryl la coupa de nouveau, imperturbable.

\- Je...

\- Non, désolé mais je n'en ai toujours rien à faire.

Alison poussa un cri de rage, faisant sursauter tout le monde et lui jeta sa pêche au visage, qu'il évita sans problème.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui piquait un petit somme quand je t'ai trouvé dans les bois, hm ? Répliqua t-elle.

Cette fois, le sourire du redneck s'effaça et il se mordilla la lèvre. Le silence s'installa de nouveau alors que la jeune femme pivotait pour se remettre au travail.

\- Je croyais que la bouteille que j'avais cassée était ta dernière ? Fini par demander Daryl en haussant un sourcil, brisant le silence tendu.

\- Ouais, ben. Ouais... Répondit la rouquine, prise au dépourvu. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais te faire confiance, alors...

\- Tu pouvais.

\- J'en savais rien.

Les deux se turent, mal à l'aise. Pour se donner une contenance, Alison redoubla d'efforts, concentrée. Daryl hésitait, une main dans les cheveux, l'autre enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon trop large.

\- J'voulais te remercier pour l'autre jour, fini t-il par grommeler. Même si je pense que je m'en serais sorti, c'est impossible d'être sûr.

\- Pas de quoi, je suppose que t'aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

Cette fois, Daryl détourna carrément la tête. Intriguée par son silence, Alison lui jeta un coup d'œil et avisa son expression dubitative.

\- J'en suis pas sûr, au contraire, expliqua le compagnon de Rick. Aujourd'hui, aider les autres c'est loin d'être naturel. Plus personne le fait et c'est chacun pour sa peau. C'est pour ça qu'on est si surpris. D'autant plus que tu te trimbale un gosse alors que t'en ai pas obligée. C'est pas courant, enfin c'est rare de voir ça aujourd'hui.

Alison haussa les épaules et détourna la tête pour dissimuler ses mâchoires serrées. L'Enfant lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, alors qu'elle s'était endormie en la prévenant de l'approche de morts-vivants. Même s'il ne courait pas très vite, il était loin d'être inutile, ne serait-ce que pour lui tenir compagnie.

\- J'ai jamais vraiment eu l'instinct de survie, dit-elle pour clore la discussion en se levant pour suspendre les vêtements lavés et rincés. Mais je suis toujours là, alors c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise stratégie de rester accrochée à son humanité, quelque part.

Daryl haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Alison le regarda marcher pensivement pendant quelques secondes et ne vit pas Carl arriver en traînant les pieds lui aussi. Il la bouscula alors qu'elle levait les bras pour suspendre les vêtements. Un objet dur claqua contre sa hanche et elle ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise. Ses vêtements retombèrent dans la poussière, soulevant un petit nuage de terre.

\- Et MERDE !

La jeune femme se pencha en avant et se saisit des tissus encore humides sur lesquelles s'était accrochée toute la poussière des Etats-Unis. Elle poussa un gémissement de déception, qui mourut dans sa gorge au moment où elle souleva les vêtements, qui en tombant avaient dissimulés un pistolet rutilant et apparemment chargé.

Alison écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard gêné autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir aperçu le pistolet et Rick la dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est pas à moi ! Se justifia t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les autres lui jetaient des regards stupéfaits, déçus ou méfiants. Shane se tourna vers Rick avec un sourire moqueur, visiblement très fier d'avoir soutenu qu'elle devait dégager et de s'y être tenu.

\- Je te l'avais dit, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux inconnus.

Rick ne sembla pas savoir quoi répondre et jeta un nouveau regard accusateur en direction de la rouquine qui avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Il semblait furieux qu'elle ne l'ai mit dans une telle situation.

\- Explique-toi, ordonna t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Je vous jure que, bafouilla Alison en serrant et desserrant ses doigts sur le tissu, je vous jure que c'est la première fois que je vois ce flingue !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est le mien figure-toi, lança Shane d'un ton sec. Tu aurais pu mieux choisir ta cible.

Alison serra les poings. Ce mec n'allait donc jamais lui foutre la paix ? Au moment où elle allait répliquer, une voix fluette mais très calme s'éleva dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a prit. C'est moi.

Tous les regards changèrent de cible et se posèrent sur Carl. Debout, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il avait la tête baissée mais soutint le regard que son père lui lança avec défi.

\- L'accusez pas, je l'ai fait tomber. Je voulais apprendre, poursuivit le garçon en parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son arme.

Il voulut la ramasser, mais Shane fut plus rapide et souleva le pistolet par le canon, bien levé devant lui.

Lori qui se tenait non loin de là, resta un instant décontenancée et entreprit de s'approcher du petit groupe d'une démarche raide. Alison se dépêcha de dégager le plancher et tomba presque à genoux devant son baquet avant de se mettre à frotter avec frénésie, les oreilles écarlates, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se retrouver mêlée à un conflit pareil. Comme s'il avait deviné aussi qu'une tempête se préparait, l'Enfant se rapprocha d'elle, les yeux tournés vers la famille Grimes. Il avait gardé dans ses paumes les quelques insectes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de disparaître dans leur trou et les serrait contre sa poitrine.

La mère de Carl traversa en quelques secondes la distance qui la séparait de Shane et de son fils et s'empara de l'arme. Elle ouvrit le chargeur et le referma d'un coup sec en avisant les balles alignées dans la culasse et prêtes à être tirées.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton sec en lançant un regard accusateur en direction de Rick.

\- Ça doit être de ma faute, je l'ai laissé entrer dans le camping-car... Tenta de s'expliquer Dale, appuyé contre un arbre. Il disait que vous l'aviez envoyé chercher un talkie-walkie.

Rick poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et en plus, il a mentit !

Lori se tourna vers son mari, les sourcils haussés.

\- Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Les yeux rivés sur son fils, Rick lui répondit d'un air embêté.

\- Il veut apprendre à tirer.

\- Il m'a demandé de lui apprendre, renchérit Shane en secouant la tête.

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis renchérit.

\- Ce ne sont pas mais affaires, mais j'en serais ravi. Après, c'est vous qui voyez...

Quand elle réalisa que les deux hommes lui lançaient un regard insistant, Lori secoua la tête, sentant les circonstances se retourner contre elle.

\- Je ne suis pas la personne insensée, affirma t-elle. Rick !

Pris au dépourvu, son mari se tourna vers elle en agitant les mains.

\- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai des doutes mais...

\- Mais il viens de se faire tirer dessus ! Il est a peine sur pied et il veut déjà une arme ?

\- Mieux vaut ça qu'en avoir peur... Les armes sont ici pour une raison, il doit apprendre à les manier.

Comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait plus aucun soutien, ni de la part de Rick, ni de la part de Shane, Lori pivota vers le baquet et la rouquine toujours de dos.

\- Vous laisseriez ce petit apprendre à tirer avec Shane ? Demanda Lori en lui désignant l'Enfant qui cacha les insectes dans son dos en lui jetant un regard menaçant. Après ce qu'il viens de vous arriver ?

Alison sursauta et se raidit en sentant le regard de la femme de Rick la transpercer comme un second coup de feu. Elle sorti lentement ses mains de l'eau savonneuse et les essuya maladroitement sur son pantalon.

\- Heu… Non, enfin je crois pas, hésita t-elle.

Lori sembla soulagée, mais Alison ajouta en souriant.

\- Ça me semble logique de lui apprendre à tirer moi-même, enfin vous voyez quoi.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de ses affaires trempées et adressa à Shane un sourire innocent. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard glacial.

\- Un enfant de cet âge ? Mais il pourrait se tuer… bafouilla Lori qui semblait de plus en plus désemparée.

\- Il risque bien plus à ne pas savoir tirer qu'à tenter d'apprendre, répliqua Alison en haussant les épaules. Si on se perdait, j'aimerais qu'il sache se défendre. C'est valable aussi pour Carl. Rien ne vous indique que demain, vous et Rick serez encore là pour le protéger. En plus, il faudra bien qu'il apprenne un jour et je préfère être là pour l'aider. Et c'est pas du tout une garantie. Si vous voyez toujours ce que je veux dire.

Lori ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur son mari. Derrière eux, Carl s'était assit sur un tronc d'arbre et observait les adultes débattre de son sort d'un air furieux.

\- Je refuse que mon gosse se balade avec une arme, insista Lori.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de se " balader " sans protection.

\- Il sera toujours en sécurité ici.

Cette fois, Rick ne trouva rien à répondre. Alison, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne pas manquer un mot de la conversation, se souvint des réticences d'Hershel. Se pouvait-il que Lori ne soit pas au courant ? Oh merde...

Le père et la mère de Carl continuèrent de se disputer sur le sujet quelques minutes avant que l'intéressé ne craque et se lève.

\- Je ne jouerais pas avec, maman. Ce n'est pas un jouet, affirma t-il en se plantant devant sa mère, le regard sérieux. Désolé si je t'ai déçu, mais je veux trouver Sophia et défendre notre camps.

Lori sembla rester pantoise devant son fils, si mature et sincère à cet instant précis. Comprenant qu'elle commençait à céder, Rick insista sur un ton rassurant que Shane avait déjà formé des enfants plus jeunes que Carl et se pencha en avant, cherchant à capter son regard. Il y parvint enfin et Lori, les yeux plongés dans les siens, fini par pousser un soupir. Elle s'approcha de Carl et lui saisit le menton.

\- Prends ça au sérieux et agis de manière responsable. Si j'apprends que tu ne réponds pas à nos attentes...

\- Il te décevra pas ! Affirma Rick.

Tournant la tête en direction d'Alison que se cachait derrière ses pantalons qu'elle tentait de suspendre discrètement (elle s'était débattue de longues minutes avec les pinces à linges pour pouvoir filer plus rapidement, mais n'avait réussi qu'à se coincer les lèvres et les joues dedans et plusieurs autres étaient portées disparues. Elle avait du se faire violence pour ne pas hurler de douleur et de frustration à deux mètres à peine de la dispute familiale), il ajouta qu'il ne serait pas le seul et curieusement, la rouquine se sentit étrangement visée. Absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu vas venir aussi, poursuivit l'ancien flic en écartant un t-shirt pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant plusieurs pinces à linges accrochées à ses oreilles mais reprit rapidement son air sérieux.

\- Heu, mais je sais déjà tirer... Le petit en revanche, peut venir avec vous pour apprendre, répondit la rouquine en faisant sauter une pince dans les airs, qui atterrit sur la tête de Dale.

L'ancien shérif planta ses mains sur ses hanches, les yeux plissés à cause du soleil.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Je préfère que tu vienne et garder un œil sur toi. Cela sera l'occasion de t'améliorer pour quand tu devras repartir. Moi et Shane avons fait du tir un métier et tu ne perdras pas ton temps en notre présence.

Alison serra les lèvres mais hocha la tête en arrachant une à une les pinces restantes accrochées à sa peau.

\- Je comprends. Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, d'accord.

Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse avant de faire un signe de la main en direction de l'Enfant et l'appela.

Beth et Patricia, qui s'étaient elles aussi tenues suffisamment proches de la conversation pour ne pas en manquer un mot, se regardèrent en jubilants, ravies. Les personnes intéressées par le cours se dirigèrent vers les voitures garées au niveau de l'entrée de la ferme. Alison se dirigea vers Carl. Elle sentit le regard désapprobateur de Lori dans son dos mais choisit de l'ignorer et se plaça sur la trajectoire du jeune garçon. Il lui lança un coup d'œil méfiant et s'arrêta.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure, expliqua la rouquine. Sans toi, personne n'aurait cru que ce n'était effectivement pas moi qui avait volé le pistolet, merci.

Carl cligna des yeux, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'on le remercie.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, dit-il, mais pour éviter que mon père ne soit discrédité à cause de moi. C'est à moi d'assumer mes erreurs et non à lui. Vous accueillir parmi nous en était peut-être une, mais tant qu'on a pas de preuves que ça soit le cas, Shane n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui.

Puis, il contourna la jeune femme sidérée et se dirigea vers sa mère qui lança un dernier regard meurtrier en direction de la rouquine avant de monter dans la voiture à son tour. Alison sourit. Elle l'aimait bien ce gamin, finalement.

Dans le second véhicule, Carol et Andrea s'installaient déjà et cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'œil en mimant une arme.

\- La prochaine fois, je t'aurais en plein dans le mille !

\- Dans tes rêves, renchérit la jeune femme en ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

Elle leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en avisant l'Enfant qui n'avait pas bougé. Planté au milieu du chemin, il l'observait de ses grands yeux où semblaient se bousculer mille et une émotions que n'auraient pas du ressentir un enfant de 7 ou 8 ans.

Intriguée, Alison revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Bah alors, gamin ? Tu ne veux pas venir apprendre à tirer avec nous ?

Comme d'habitude, l'Enfant ne répondit pas à sa question et ne la regarda même pas. Il restait les yeux rivés sur la voiture et sur Shane qui s'était arrêté, le bras appuyé sur la portière.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Appela Rick.

\- Une minute ! Répondit Alison avant de reporter son attention sur le petit. Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon p'tit gars ?

Elle se redressa et lui saisit la main avant de la tirer légèrement. D'ordinaire, quand elle faisait cela, l'Enfant la suivait toujours. Cette fois ci, il garda ses deux pieds fermement plantés dans le sol et refusa de la suivre. De plus en plus intriguée, Alison le saisit pas les épaules et tenta de capter son regard, sans succès. Un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête. L'homme qui s'appelait Dale s'était approché et posa une main sur le crâne de l'Enfant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux partir avec eux tranquille, nous nous en occuperons bien Glenn et moi.

Alison hocha lentement la tête sans quitter le petit des yeux et s'éloigna d'un pas lent en l'observant par dessus son épaule. Elle rejoignit les autres et se glissa dans la voiture en claquant la portière. Même quand le convoi de véhicules s'ébranla, elle garda les yeux rivés sur lui. C'était la première fois depuis de longues semaines qu'elle se retrouvait séparée de lui. Elle fini par se détourner en tentant de ravaler l'angoisse naissante qui l'appelait du fond de ses entrailles.

De son coté, l'Enfant fit de même. Il tendit soudainement une main dans sa direction, comme pour les retenir au moment où ils disparaissaient tous derrière la colline. Dale, debout près de lui, posa sur lui un regard inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à cet enfant, mais il pensait s'en douter. Était-il capable de sentir la part de noirceur du cœur de Shane comme lui la devinait ? Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Glenn qui s'approchait à pas lents, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Rick m'a dit que tu étais censé apprendre à manipuler les bougies avec moi, hein ? Grommela le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil.

Glenn s'agita sur ses jambes, mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine et continuer de fixer la route sur laquelle les voitures avaient disparues.

\- Il ne fera même pas attention à ce que nous diront, affirma Dale. Alors, dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

Le jeune homme s'approcha en se mordant la lèvre, le regard fuyant.

\- Tu, tu heu... Tu es vieux, tu sais des choses... et si quelqu'un te dit quelque chose qu'un autre devrait savoir... Qu'est-ce qu'il... Que faut-il...

\- Arrête ton cinéma et dit-moi, s'impatienta Dale, le regard sévère.

Glenn baissa la tête et débita sans respirer ;

\- Il y a des rôdeurs dans la grange et Lori est enceinte.

...

Alison appuya sa tête contre la vitre alors que les véhicules se dirigeaient vers le terrain de tir, une sorte de champs assez plat non loin de la ferme dont Hershel avait fait mention à Rick quand il lui avait parlé d'entraîner Patricia et Beth. Elle avait beau scruter le bas-coté, elle ne vit pas un seul mort-vivant de tout le trajet, à croire qu'ils avaient désertés la région. Le calme avant la tempête ?

Un cahot la tira de ses pensées et sa tête heurta la vitre de la voiture. Le véhicule venait de passer un talus pour entrer sur le terrain. Les voitures de tête s'étaient déjà arrêtées et leurs passagers armés scrutaient les alentours, méfiants. Ils semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, eux aussi. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant d'atterrir dans cette ferme perdue ? Ils ne semblaient pas y avoir leur place, comme un soldat au milieu d'une crèche.

\- Tu veux bien venir m'aider ? Demanda Carol en lui tendant plusieurs canettes et des bouteilles vides. Il faut les placer sur les poteaux de la clôture, pas trop près des voitures pour ne pas les toucher, mais pas trop loin non plus. Si jamais des rôdeurs arrivent, il faut qu'on puisse filer et ça pourrait avoir lieu rapidement s'ils sont attirés par le bruit.

Alison s'exécuta au milieu des autres qui s'affairaient aussi. Shane et Rick distribuaient des pistolets à tout le monde, en fonction de leur poids, du recul lors du coup et de la précision de l'arme, les plus simples allant aux débutants et ainsi de suite. Andrea reçue une arme plus difficile à utiliser que les autres, mais pas encore celle qu'elle espérait à en juger par le regard qu'elle lança au modèle plus gros que Rick avait gardé dans les mains. Quand il s'approcha d'Alison pour lui en tendre une, elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise et refusa.

Shane se mit à parler d'une voix forte pour bien se faire entendre de tout le monde, exposant les différentes parties de l'arme et comment le recharger au besoin, ainsi que les précautions à prendre pour viser, le cran de sécurité et le recul dont il fallait faire attention ainsi que le fait de toujours garder le canon pointé vers le bas pour ne pas risquer de tirer sur quelqu'un.

Il fini par pivoter pour faire lui même une démonstration, exposant une position parfaite. Alison s'approcha, un sourire en coin. Elle avait peu fait attention à cela et s'en souvenait très mal. La théorie n'avait jamais été son fort, ainsi que la patience d'écouter quelqu'un parler pendant des siècles.

Soudain, le coup de feu partit et la bouteille en verre que Shane visait explosa. Alison sursauta violemment et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Quelques applaudissements timides récompensèrent l'ancien policier et, alors que chacun se dirigeait vers ses cibles attitrées, Alison se sentit obligée de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre, un peu sonnée. Le claquement du coup de feu qui avait failli la tuer se confondaient avec celui de Shane dans sa tête. De nouveaux tirs accompagnés d'explosions de verre résonnèrent dans le silence paisible de la clairière et la jeune femme se raidit et rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme ci c'était elle qu'on visait.

Elle tourna la tête et se força à regarder le groupe tirer pour que la peur passe. Elle manquerait surement de mourir encore plusieurs fois et se retrouver effrayée par son seul moyen de défense n'était pas conseillé pour survivre.

Rick et Shane allaient et venaient entre les apprentis tireurs, donnant des conseils et corrigeant des positions maladroites. Rick redressa la main de l'adolescent dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. À l'écart, Daryl surveillait les alentours en faisant une longue ronde, son arbalète dans le dos.

Alison resta pendant plusieurs minutes immobile, essayant de se réhabituer aux coups de feu qui résonnaient à intervalles réguliers. Carol avait raison, elle se demandait comment il était possible qu'aucun mort-vivant ne soit pas encore arrivé dans le coin, avec le boucan qu'ils faisaient. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'approcher du reste du groupe, toujours occupé à tirer. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très patiente et se sentait de plus en plus fébrile à force de rester assise. Elle fini par s'impatienter et se leva d'un bond, cherchant une occupation du regard.

Daryl était seul et de dos. Elle repensa à leur discussion, plus tôt dans la journée et à la manière dont elle avait commencé. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et elle franchit discrètement la distance qui les séparaient. Au dernier moment et alors qu'elle allait hurler sur le chasseur pour l'effrayer, il lui jeta un regard blasé par dessus son épaule. Elle se figea, gênée.

\- Tu es aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

\- Comment as-tu pu m'entendre avec tout ce bruit ?!

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Andrea fit exploser une nouvelle bouteille, mais Daryl n'eu qu'un léger sourire moqueur pour toute réponse et se remit à marcher. Alison fini par sourire à son tour et entreprit de suivre l'homme qui poursuivait sa ronde en caressant distraitement son arbalète, les traits tendus. Il semblait d'une humeur sombre et la jeune femme hésita longuement avant de parler.

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu n'avais presque jamais vu personne faire preuve d'humanité depuis la fin du monde, lui dit-elle. Ça veut dire que tu en as surement déjà vu malgré tout. De qui s'agissait-il ?

Daryl resta silencieux quelques instants, les yeux perdus dans le sous-bois puis les abaissa sur la jeune femme.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Simplement histoire de passer le temps. Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?

Le redneck haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'en souviens de deux en particulier. Le premier, c'était une bande de mexicains. Ils vivaient à Atlanta, en plein milieux des rôdeurs. C'était un genre de gang avant, drogue, règlement de compte, tu vois le genre ? Mais quand tout cette...

Il désigna les alentours d'un geste vague et cracha sur le sol.

\- ... merde est arrivée, ils ont découvert qu'une maison de retraite avait été laissée à l'abandon par les employés. Des petits vieux incapables de se défendre et être utiles, malades pour la plupart dont fallait s'occuper en permanence. Ils les protégeaient, restaient avec H24, leur ramenait de la bouffe et des médocs et leur ont même caché ce qu'était devenu le monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Daryl s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague. Alison, elle, se sentait touchée par cette histoire. Elle se serait sans doute bien entendue avec les gangsters. Et si elle les rejoignait après avoir quitté ce groupe ci ?

Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ! Alison devait rester seule, c'était pour ça qu'elle était là, non ? Côtoyer du monde ne lui avait jamais apporté que des ennuis. Mais l'histoire de Daryl lui réchauffait le cœur. Il devait encore y avoir un peu d'espoir pour ce monde.

\- Et la seconde ? Lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

Cette fois, Daryl reste silencieux encore plus longtemps et se mordit la lèvre au point que du sang perla sur sa peau. Et il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

\- C'était pour mon frère.

\- Ton frère ? Il est venu en aide à quelqu'un ?

Daryl eu un rire amère.

\- Merle ? Non, clairement pas. Mon frère était un sale con. Il aurait dépouillé la veuve et l'orphelin. Non, c'est lui là-bas, le chic type.

D'un mouvement du menton, le redneck désigna Rick avec un léger sourire, puis après un petit temps, il nomma aussi T-dog, Glenn.

\- Lors d'une escapade à Atlanta, mon frère à fait l'abruti. Il savait faire que ça. Rick l'a menotté sur un toit mais des rôdeurs sont arrivés et ils ont du se barrer en urgence. Ils sont sorti de la ville sans lui. Evidemment, moi c'était mon frère, je serais retourné le chercher de toute façon. Mais eux, ils auraient dû s'en foutre, ils avaient même failli crever à cause de lui, apparemment. Mais ils m'ont quand même accompagné, sachant que Merle ne leur avait apporté que des emmerdes.

Alison hocha la tête. Daryl était redevenu silencieux.

\- Et ce "Merle", il est devenu quoi ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

\- J'en sais rien. Quand on était arrivé, il s'était scié la main et avait filé, répondit-il avec un regard brillant de fierté. On l'a pas retrouvé. Qui sait, il est peut-être mort, mais j'y crois pas.

Alison grimaça et tira sur une de ses mèches de cheveux roux, mal à l'aise. Elle devinait que Daryl devait être torturé à l'idée de ne pas savoir son frère vivant. Et même si c'était le cas, comment savoir ce qu'il était devenu et s'il le reverrait un jour ? Elle se promit qu'à partir de maintenant, elle demanderait le nom de toutes les personnes qu'elle croiserait. Après tout, Merle n'était pas un nom courant. Si elle le trouvait, elle lui dirait que son frère était en vie et le cherchait.

\- Moi, je connais une troisième personne que tu as oublié de citer, lança t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Daryl la regarda sans comprendre et la jeune femme lui sourit.

\- Un redneck mal habillé avec une arbalète risquant sa vie pour sauver une fillette perdue dans les bois. Stupide, mais réellement humain, non ? Pourtant tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air de te rendre comte que tu me décrivais ton propre comportement quand je faisais ma lessive, tout à l'heure. Difficile de trouver un exemple moins pertinent et pourtant, t'as oublié d'en parler. C'est assez révélateur de l'opinion que tu as de toi.

L'intéresse détourna les yeux et ses traits se durcirent.

\- C'est normal, grommela t-il.

\- Tu m'as expliqué pourquoi non, cela ne l'était plus, répliqua la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil, alors ne refuse pas un compliment mérité et accepte la reconnaissance qui te reviens de droit ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas encore réussi à remettre la main sur cette petite que tu ne mérites pas au moins ça.

La rouquine lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule en riant. Daryl sembla stupéfait de cette soudaine démonstration d'affection déplacée et loin d'être féminine et se massa lentement l'épaule alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le cours de tir.

\- Je n'ai pas retrouvé la petite, gronda t-il a voix basse.

La rouquine reporta son attention sur le cours, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à lui répondre.

Shane s'était approché d'Andrea, qui était de loin celle qui se débrouillait le mieux. Elle était intrépide et à chaque coup envoyé dans le mille, un sourire d'orgueil étirait ses lèvres. Rapidement, Alison réalisa que, à force d'observer la jeune femme tirer avec brio et en observant ses gestes fluides et l'absence totale de crainte en manipulant son arme à feu, les violentes détonations avaient cessé de la déranger.

Elle sourit en songeant qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, Andrea avait presque réussit à la rendre phobique et à la guérir, en se montrant à la fois maladroite et très douée. Mais Shane, après avoir observé ses gestes pendant un moment, ne sembla pas de son avis.

\- Tu tires comme une fille, lui lança t-il d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune femme lui rendit son regard, agacée, mais ne répondit rien. Elle leva son pistolet et rata sa cible.

\- Tu vois énervée, tu te rates. Moi, je touche à tous les coups, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Daryl, qui observait la scène, se sentit soudainement délesté d'un poids dans sa poche arrière.

Il leva son arbalète par réflexe, surpris. Le mouvement du chasseur attira l'attention de Shane qui leva son pistolet dans le dos d'Andrea, les sourcils froncés.

Alison l'avait en joue, les mains serrées sur la crosse, le cœur battant. Autour d'eux, les autres tireurs avaient cessé leur entrainement et pointaient leurs armes dans sa direction qui cru pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait s'évanouir de frayeur. Seul le pistolet qui pesait lourd dans sa main, était encore une perspective à laquelle s'accrocher.

\- Lâche ton arme, lui intima Rick depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Alison resta le pistolet au poing plusieurs longues secondes, mais fini par l'abaisser lentement. Les autres limitèrent et elle respira plus librement. Ce n'était pas si terrible après tout, l'accident dont elle avait été la victime quelque jours plus tôt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Sans prévenir, elle releva le canon et tira. Le recul du coup fit chanceler ses bras et le souffle de chaleur familier qui accompagnait chaque tir lui effleura le visage. La bouteille d'Andrea explosa derrière elle, faisant sursauter la jeune femme blonde et son compagnon.

\- Alors, pour toi c'est ça tirer comme une fille ? Ricana t-elle en faisant tournoyer son pistolet autour de son doigt. On dirait pas, mais je suis pas hyper rassurée et j'ai eu la cible !

Elle faillit laisser échapper le pistolet mais heureusement, personne ne le remarqua.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? Demanda Daryl en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'en avais envie. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu me grille, je voulais juste mettre dans le mille pour lui clouer le bec, à ce gros macho.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de t'abstenir de te faire remarquer, lui signala le chasseur. Rick arrive et il n'a pas l'air très content.

En effet, l'ancien shérif marchait dans leur direction à grandes enjambées, l'air furieux. Il saisit la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart avec brusquerie. Il fini par la lâcher et se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu es fière de toi ?! Grinça t-il à voix basse alors que les tirs reprenaient de plus belle. Déjà que les autres n'avaient pas confiance en toi, que va t-il en être maintenant que tu leurs donne raison en te montrant complètement imprévisible ?

\- Désolée chef, s'excusa la jeune femme avec sincérité. À vrai dire, je voulais simplement tirer dans la bouteille à la base, je ne pensais pas que l'on penserait de moi que je pourrais viser quelqu'un.

\- Tu avais l'air de viser Shane.

\- Il était tout près de la cible ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui tirer dessus, je vous assure ! Très honnêtement, s'il s'en était rendu compte cinq secondes avant vous, je lui aurais simplement fait une petite frayeur et ça aurait été très amusant.

\- Simplement pour toi, grommela Rick en lui tendant sa main, paume vers le haut. Rends moi cette arme maintenant, je crains que les autres n'acceptent pas de si tôt que je te rende la tienne.

Alison grimaça et lui rendit le pistolet. Après coup, elle regrettait un peu son geste. Elle avait simplement voulue tirer dans la cible d'Andrea pour lui faire une petite blague et la tirer de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle elle semblait se trouver avec Shane. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Daryl réagirait aussi vite. En quelques secondes, la situation avait basculé et alors que tous la tenait en joue, elle n'avait pas osé aller au bout de son idée de peur que par réflexe, l'un d'eux ne presse la détente. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière désormais.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… Répéta la jeune femme alors que Rick s'éloignait d'un pas vif. Je vous assure que c'est un malentendu, je n'ai voulu faire peur à personne !

L'ancien shérif s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et se retourna. Son visage n'exprimait plus la même colère mais il semblait lasse.

\- Je m'en doute, dit-il, mais tu t'es une fois de plus fait remarquer, comme tout à l'heure en t'en prenant à Shane et Lori à propos de Carl. N'as-tu pas réfléchi au fait qu'ils étaient les personnes dont je suis le plus proche ici, hormis mon fils ? Ce n'est pas en te les mettant à dos que tu vas réussir à me convaincre de garder le petit avec moi et convaincre Andrea ne suffira pas.

Alison rougit.

\- Vous saviez que j'étais allée parler à Andrea ?

Rick haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, frappant dans ses mains.

\- On rentre ! Ordonna t-il d'une voix impérieuse avant d'ajouter sur un ton normal, pour ton information, elle est venue me parler du petit tout à l'heure et ce, sans aucune raison. Je n'ai eu qu'à déduire le reste. Sois plus réfléchie, à l'avenir.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigna en direction des voitures en marchant d'un pas vif. La rouquine le suivit, mortifiée.

Alors que tout le monde embarquait dans les différents véhicules, Andrea s'approcha et demanda à Rick de pouvoir rester ici pour s'entraîner en compagnie de Shane. Il accepta et la blondinette lança un regard de reproche à Alison avant de s'éloigner. L'intéressée se recroquevilla sur le siège arrière et ne dit pas un mot de tout le chemin du retour. D'ailleurs, personne ne lui adressa la parole. Comme à l'allée, elle garda les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Cela faisait longtemps que sa vie d'avant ne lui avait pas autant manqué... Cela fut d'autant plus visible lorsque tous l'ignorèrent à l'arrivée.

Maggie, qui était partie avec Glenn en ville semblait d'une humeur massacrante et avait crié sur Lori. Les autres membres du groupe n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'approcher d'elle non plus. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et s'assit sur une souche. Même l'Enfant, qui avait passé l'après-midi avec Dale, n'était pas là pour lui tenir compagnie mais se tenait un peu plus loin avec le vieil homme.

Alison n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait se sentir aussi seule au milieu de tant de monde. Avec un soupir, elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sorti un de ses baladeurs préférés. Il crachotait un peu depuis sa cuite, mais il fonctionnait toujours. Elle l'écouta un peu, pensive et déprimée, lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose bouger dans ses cheveux, la faisant sursauter. Elle se débattit et se leva en poussant un cri d'effroi.

Derrière elle, Daryl leva la trouvaille qu'il venait de déloger de son épaisse masse de ses cheveux roux et l'agita devant son nez. Une pince à linge.

\- Original comme coupe de cheveux, la railla t-il.

Alison resta un instant interdite et éclata de rire.

...

Shane traversa le campement sans masquer un léger sourire satisfait. Il s'était payé un peu de bon temps en compagnie d'Andrea et ne le regrettait pas. Il passa devant Dale presque sans le remarquer contrairement à lui. Il l'interpella en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Shane… Shane !

L'intéressé ralentit et s'arrêta, fixant le vieil homme dans les yeux, la tête penchée sur le coté.

\- Je pensais, avec ta nouvelle voiture remplie d'essence, ça suffit pour que tu parte loin.

Shane haussa un sourcil. Dale avait parlé sur un ton très sec et il ne s'attendait pas à cette entrée en matière. Il passa son poids d'une jambe à l'autre et passa sa langue ses dents. Habituellement, cela le rendait plutôt impressionnant, mais Dale ne sembla pas se démonter et le fixait avec défi.

\- Tu me dis de partir ?

\- Je sais que tu l'envisageais. Le moment est peut-être venu.

Shane marqua un temps d'arrêt et se mit à rire.

\- C'est à cause d'Andrea ?

\- … Je protège le groupe, affirma Dale après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Et tu penses qu'il se porterait mieux sans moi ? Tu n'as qu'à le dire à Rick et Lori. Leur fils serait mort si je n'avais pas prit le risque.

\- Et Otis ?

Shane claqua de la langue et choisit de s'éloigner, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, mais Dale ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser s'en aller. Il insista, demanda des explications.

\- Otis est mort en héros.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit.

\- Un garçon est en vie grâce à cette nuit. Tu devrais être reconnaissant.

\- Je n'étais pas là...

\- En effet.

\- ... Mais j'étais là quand tu as mit Rick en joue.

Dale s'était approché brusquement de Shane, le regard dur.

\- Tu l'avais dans ton viseur, tu l'as suivi, affirma le vieil homme.

Shane ne répondit pas, le regard fuyant. Il semblait hésiter.

\- Je sais l'homme que tu es, cracha Dale avec dégoût.

Shane se redressa. Son regard avait totalement changé. Il secoua lentement la tête.

\- Tu penses que je buterais Rick ? Dit-il a voix basse. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je l'aime, comme un frère. Tu me vois comme ça ?

Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autres. Shane continuait de passer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, comme s'il brûlait de frapper, mais Dale soutenait son regard.

\- En effet, maintint-il.

\- Alors à t-on avis, je fais quoi à un type que j'apprécie pas, qui me lance des accusations ? À ton avis ?

Le sourire de Dale s'effaça et Shane arbora un rictus moqueur. Il avait gagné la partie. Alors qu'il allait se détourner et repartir, il avisa le petit garçon qui se tenait près d'eux. Il l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus et même sans n'avoir rien dit, il était clair qu'il était beaucoup trop près pour avoir manqué un seul mot de la conversation.

Dale secoua la tête et lança un regard à l'ancien policier. Il semblait furieux et son expression s'était encore assombrie.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Shane, affirma précipitamment Dale, et handicapé. Il n'a certainement rien compris à cette conversation et il est incapable de parler.

Shane chuchota, sans se retourner, un sourire dans la voix avant de s'en aller d'un pas tranquille.

\- Je l'espère pour vous deux.

* * *

 **Voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que cela vous ai plu ! :) (Si vous regardez de nouveau la saison 2 de TWD, vous verrez qu'en plus des scènes qui diffèrent forcément un peu, Daryl n'est normalement pas présent. Mais je me suis dit que, vu qu'il ne s'était pas prit de balle ici, il pouvait bien les accompagner c'te feignasse ^_^) Enfin bref, à bientôt !**


End file.
